


A Heroic Pursuit

by playingwithdolls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Smut, lol, super(b), the works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingwithdolls/pseuds/playingwithdolls
Summary: A Lena and Kara story.





	1. An Extension of Friendliness

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fan fiction before, which may shine through most blatantly. I thought I'd try writing about characters that are being developed by someone else. It sort of feels like playing with dolls.

Lena sat quietly in her office, a glass of wine in hand. She was reclined in her chair, her bare feet up on her desk, a position reserved for late nights when the building was empty. A soft whirl of wind echoed through her door from the balcony. Lena shot forward out of her seat and slid into her heels, standing to greet her guest.

“Supergirl,” she said simply, not able to meet her eyes. It had been mere hours since the incident with the virus, and the warmth of wine was only adding to the sinking feeling in Lena’s chest. Every second Lena sat alone, her shock heightened the disbelief of the events that unfolded with her mother, and the horrible feeling of being wrong about it all, the embarrassment of her hope.

“Ms. Luthor,” she started, “I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You were right.”

“My suspicions were validated, yes, but I didn’t come here to vaunt, I came here to thank you. You saved the entire alien population of National City today. I don’t even know how to properly express my gratitude.” She shook her head, staring deeply into Lena’s green eyes. “You’re a hero.”

“I’m not a hero, and I don’t need or deserve your kindness. Do you think I feel triumphant? I’m not ready to discuss it,” Lena said, buttoning up her coat and gathering her things.

“I respect that. I just need you to know that I appreciate you, and what you did today was amazing. If you’re not ready to talk, that’s fine. I’ll be waiting when you are.”

Lena felt the guilt of her coldness, something she despised about herself, something she couldn’t control. “I- I want to help.”

“You’ve already helped so much,” Supergirl stepped closer to her and put her hand on Lena’s arm. She heard her slow heart rate speed up. Kara allowed herself more personal space as Supergirl than she did as Kara Danvers, and realized now she was probably too close to Lena. But she longed to hold her and erase the pain from her teary eyes.

“I mean- I want to help you defeat Cadmus. I’m sorry for before, for scaring you into thinking I'd actually follow through with helping my mother,” Lena looked down at Supergirl’s arm on hers.

“Please don’t be sorry. I understand. You are brave, Ms. Luthor.”

“I’m not, trust me,” Lena replied curtly.

“I do trust you, that’s why I’m here. I know you’re angry, and if you want to get your frustrations out, you can use me,” Kara spread her arms out, as if to invite Lena to hit her. Lena laughed.

“You’re kidding.”

Kara squinted her eyes playfully, bracing herself for a punch. “I’m serious. Sometimes when I’m mad, I just need to punch something, although it’s far more destructive when I do it.” The tension in the air was lifted a bit at her teasing.

“I’m not going to hit you Supergirl,” Lena said, peeking out from under her perfectly carved eyebrows, now lifted at the absurdity of Supergirl’s offer to be a punching bag.

“Fine. I wouldn’t want you hurting your hand anyway,” she teased. “Do you want me to take you home?”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked with some reservation.

“I mean- do you want a lift?” Kara floated into the air a little. Lena looked up into her blue eyes, bewitched for a moment at their beauty. 

“I have my driver downstairs waiting.”  

"Do you mind if I fly above and make sure you get home safely? I'm worried about you." 

"Please, don't be worried. But if it makes you feel better, then yes, you can fly above my car. I can't stop you."

"Thank you," Kara pulled Lena into a strong hug. Lena froze at first, rigid at her touch, not used to the intimacy. Then she relaxed into her chest, wrapping her arms around Supergirl's waist. Kara smiled against her head, breathing her in. She wanted to erase her loneliness, but Lena needed a better friend than Supergirl for this comfort, someone with an actual name. She slowly let her go. 

Lena pulled back, straightening her jacket and tucking a stray hair into place. "I should go. Please don't hesitate to contact me when you start the investigation."

"You'll be the first person I call," Supergirl smiled. Lena waited a moment, unable to pull her eyes from the girl's.  

"How are you so nice?"

"What do you mean? I'm not-"

"Really. You see shit like this all the time. How do you remain kind and hopeful?"

"I lost everything before I came to Earth. My family, my friends, my entire world. I know the pain of isolation and how heavy the loss can be. But now I have people here that I love, and I want them to feel safe and protected, so they never have to feel that weight, that emptiness. Their happiness is my motivation. Yours too, Lena." 

Supergirl using her first name made Lena lose her breath. She shook her head dismissively, not wanting to become so vulnerable so quickly. Supergirl had a way of making her want to crumble into her and never leave. But she needed to remain strong. 

"Well, your courage is admirable. We'll speak soon." Lena nodded to her and headed for the door. Supergirl sped over to the door, catching Lena in her path and quickly kissing her cheek before flying away. Lena stood still for a moment, feeling the heat of where the kiss just landed, putting her hand up to touch her face. She turned toward her balcony and Supergirl was gone. 

"Well fuck," she whispered to herself before locking her office and leaving the building. 

Kara hovered above the city, wondering how she just had the courage to kiss Lena Luthor on the face. It was as if she had no control over her movements the entire interaction. The touch, the hug, the small kiss, how much more of Lena she longed for. She shouldn't be doing any of that as Supergirl, but she could't help it. She was so drawn to Lena, and now that their trust was solidified, she could't get her out of her mind. She needed more. 

Lena hung her coat on a rack near her door and started the shower from an app on her phone. She pulled her hair down from the bun and hunched over onto the kitchen counter, pouring herself more wine. As she took a sip, her phone vibrated on the counter. She gazed at it, expecting an email alert, but it was text from Kara Danvers. Her heart dropped and she cursed herself for that, but grabbed the phone anyway. 

_I just talked to Supergirl. I heard what happened with your mother. I'm sorry. Can we talk tomorrow?_ Lena thought a moment, not wanting to seem too eager, but also knowing she wouldn't be able to refuse seeing Kara's bright smile if she tried. 

_I have meetings all day tomorrow. How late do you usually work?_

_Well, I don't exactly mean for work. I don't have my assignments for tomorrow yet, but I'm available whenever you are._

_What about the evening, after work? Dinner at my place?_ Lena was horrified as soon as she sent it. She turned her back, finishing her glass of wine and heading for the bathroom. But her phone went off almost immediately, and she whipped around to see what Kara said. 

_Perfect. I'll be there. What's your address?_

_I'll send a car to pick you up from your apartment at 7:30. Is that okay?_

_Yes. Have a good day tomorrow! See you soon xo!_

Obviously Kara was very friendly and the 'xo' was just an extension of her friendliness. Regardless, Lena perked up and hopped into the shower, tomorrow now something she was looking forward to, as opposed to dreading. 


	2. A Work Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to Lena's after work. They get to know one another better. Lena gets a visitor after Kara has to leave suddenly.

Kara woke up early and leapt out of bed. She was ready in four minutes and promptly headed into CatCo. She couldn't risk having to work late and missing dinner with Lena. She was one of the first people in the building, and she sat at her new desk, organizing her things as slowly as she could (which was still much faster than most people). Snapper arrived soon after, and she approached him with a smile. 

"Good morning sir. What’s my assignment? I'm ready to get started as soon as I can," her eagerness, an irritation. 

"Tone down the pep, Danvers. You're assigned to Lena Luthor today. Last night she put her own mother in jail. More info in your inbox. You ever check that thing?"

"Yes, and I heard about what happened, but I think that's a pretty big story, don't you? Maybe someone else would be better equipped to handle it." She couldn't corrode her time with Lena by having to delve deeper into the situation with Cadmus. It wasn't fair to Lena. Kara wanted to give her time to heal. 

"This is a big one, Danvers. Do you want to be a reporter or not? You take the assignments I give without further questions. You've been handling L-Corp, and I like consistency. Just do it and get the article to me by tomorrow end of day. Now, get out of here."

"Yes sir," she replied, walking over to her desk and slamming down in her chair a little too hard, drawing attention from others in the room. She grabbed her phone to text Lena. 

_Good morning. So, I just got my assignment...which is you. I'm supposed to interview you about what happened with your mother and Cadmus. I asked him for a reassignment, but no luck. Would you like to schedule an interview for tomorrow, or talk tonight at your place? I'm sorry._

It took a while for Lena to reply, which Kara hoped was due to a full schedule, and not her annoyance with Kara and the article. 

_We can do the interview tonight. No worries, I'd rather have you write the damn thing than someone else anyway. See you soon._

Kara signed in relief. Now, their dinner had more of a purpose, she thought, and its ambiguity wasn't as intimidating. Not that she was scared of Lena, just of how she felt when she was with her. She thought about Lena's full lips and her beautiful curves and her strikingly green eyes, bright and dark all at once. She thought about their hug and how Lena's hair smelled like pomegranate, how soft her cheek was when Kara kissed her goodbye. But no, none of that was Kara, and that's why she was scared.

It was complicated, and she needed to limit Supergirl's time with Lena and just be there as Kara. But then again, she was so much braver as Supergirl, the suit, her mask. If she made a mistake as Supergirl, she could make up for it as Kara. Or if she made Lena uncomfortable, she could correct her behavior as Kara and act like nothing ever happened. But that wasn't honest, and therefore it wasn't Kara. Her mind was spinning. 

It wasn't much easier for Lena to remain composed during her day. Her mind was wandering, trying to plan dinner while conducting meetings didn't easily mix. She locked her phone in her desk after the fiftieth time she checked it, expecting a message from Kara, most likely canceling the dinner, coming to her senses. Lena shrugged away those thoughts as best as she could. If she was good at anything, it was burying toxic emotions and concentrating on her work. This was a little more difficult than usual, though.

Eventually the evening came, and Lena, practically pushing clients out of her office, left the building in a hurry. She tried her best not to overthink the coming hours, but it was her nature to obsess over something she wanted. Her perfectionism often got in the way of enjoyment, though, and she was actively fighting against that. It was just a casual dinner, she told herself, a work thing.

It was almost eight ‘o clock when Kara nervously stood outside Lena’s apartment door, still in awe of the grandeur of the building she was in. She felt slightly out of place in her casual clothes, pants and a pale pink sweater. She didn’t want to overdress, but now she supposed she achieved the opposite. She listened into the apartment, which was perhaps an invasion of privacy, but she wanted to understand the approach. Lena was humming over the stove, stirring food. Kara smiled at the image, wanting to be a part of it. She knocked.

Lena opened the door and Kara’s heart sank. Her hair was down and curly, the most gorgeous hair Kara had seen on the planet. She wore black jeans and a thin, emerald colored t-shirt, which made the green in her eyes shine. Kara also noticed that it was the first time she’d seen Lena without heels on, and the height difference was something of note. She looked like she’d fit perfectly into the nape of Kara’s neck if they hugged.

“Hi,” Kara said simply, sharing eye contact with the woman in front of her.

“Come in Kara,” Lena said, smiling. “It’s lovely to have you.” Kara’s eyes went wide as she stepped further into the apartment. The food smelled amazing, and Kara couldn’t help her mouth from watering. Soft jazz spun on vinyl and little communities of candles adorned every surface. The far wall, overlooking the city, was all glass, and the opposing wall was floor to high-ceiling bookshelves. There was a baby grand piano, secluded in the far corner, turned toward the city. The door to its side led out to a small balcony. The fireplace was lit, and Kara wanted to scream at how classy and beautiful it was, how fitting, how perfectly Lena it all seemed to be.

“You’re my first guest since moving to National City,” Lena said, “hence all the candles and music. I had to show off the place a little,” she smiled again, and Kara wanted to run over right then and pull her into a hug. How long had Lena lived here without having a friend over?

“It’s so beautiful. I mean, look,” Kara went over to the bookshelf and started reading titles. She pulled her fingers across the spines of the books and then walked to the far side of the apartment to take in the view. “This is just -”

“I’m glad you like it,” Lena replied, laughing a little. “It’s a little ridiculous, I know, for one person who tends to spend most of her time at the office anyway, but I just love the view.” Lena walked up beside her and they looked out together. Kara turned to her.

“I want to get the interview over with so we can enjoy this,” Kara said, looking directly into Lena.

“I’ll get wine,” she said, turning away quickly.

She returned with a bottle and glasses, and they sat on two opposing, white couches by the fireplace. Kara asked questions she already knew the answers to as Supergirl, and kept the interview surface-level, asking facts rather than feelings. She felt she had enough, and made to wrap up the interview.

“You’re very brave, Lena. I hope you know it.”

“You and Supergirl both,” she laughed, “very encouraging. So, any other questions? My social security number? Height? Weight? Guilty pleasures?”

Kara let out a laugh. “I’m sorry for the rushed intensity. I just didn’t want to dwell on that event as the center of our visit. But, now that I think of it, I don’t know much about you personally.”

“Ask away,” Lena smirked. At this Kara relaxed, setting her notepad down on the table between them and resituating herself.  

“Okay. Let me think.” Kara adjusted her glasses, “What’s your favorite movie?”

“Oh, I love so many. But, I’d have to say _Midnight in Paris_.”

“I haven’t seen it,” Kara said smiling.

“You have to! I’d love to watch it with you.”

“Okay,” she smiled. “Favorite singer?”

“Ummm,” she pointed to the air as if to imply what was currently lulling in the background, “Ella Fitzgerald, surely.”

“I’m more of a nineties pop girl myself, regretfully, but this is beautiful. Okay, next question,” she paused, unsure of herself. “What’s your ideal date night?”

“This, essentially. Dinner, maybe a movie, taking a walk. Nothing crazy.”

“That sounds nice,” Kara smiled, taking a sip of wine, mirroring Lena. “Do you have a boyfriend?” Lena’s eyes grew wide and Kara heard her heart rate go up very quickly.

“No, Kara, I’m a lesbian,” she giggled. Kara stared back, blushing wildly. “And I’m not currently seeing anyone. Are you?”

“Am I gay?” Kara looked down to her lap, crinkling her brow.

“No, are you seeing anyone?”

“Oh,” she replied quickly. “No, I’m not seeing anyone,” she took a breath and changed the subject, “If you could have any super power, what would it be?”

“Good one. Telekinesis, I think. I’d like to be able to move objects with my mind. Or, perhaps, reading minds, something mental rather than physical. I’ll leave the heavy lifting to Supergirl,” Lena laughed.

“I see, Supergirl’s powers aren’t cool enough, huh?” Kara taunted back. Lena raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Trust me, I think Supergirl is…cool, to say the least,” she smirked.

Kara was intrigued, though she knew she shouldn’t be discussing this lightheartedly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, she’s sexy.” Lena’s smile was so huge that Kara had to look away. “And now that I’ve embarrassed you,” Lena stood up and walked behind the couch Kara was sitting on. She leaned forward over Kara’s shoulder and whispered gently, “shall we eat?” A shiver ran down Kara’s spine and she felt her jaw drop. She needed to pull it together.

They sat at the dining room table, Kara hardly able to talk because of the speed at which she ate. “This is the first time I’ve even eaten at this table,” Lena said, “I usually just eat at the island.”

“Are you trying to break my heart?” Kara gave her a sad smile.

“No, of course not. I’m just grateful to have you here.” Lena said simply, pouring herself more wine.

“Do you take cooking classes? This food is amazing,” Kara exclaimed. Lena smiled, flattered at the compliment.

“I did, actually, as a child and then again in boarding school. It’s a nice skill to have. My parents weren’t keen on teaching me such things themselves. I was mostly driven from one lesson to the next, piano, French, ballet, cooking, anything to get me out of the house. I used to be so grateful to them for it, but now I realize they just didn’t want me around.”

“That can’t be true,” Kara started.

“It is,” Lena said, not angrily, but plainly. She stood up and took Kara’s empty plate, walking to the sink. Kara stood up from the table and followed her closely. “I do admire your optimism though, Kara. You’re sweet,” she smiled over her shoulder, turning the sink on to wash the dishes. Kara grabbed a towel and held out her hands, waiting to be handed a dish.

“You wash, I’ll dry,” she offered.  

“Absolutely not. You’re a guest, please, relax.” Lena shifted uncomfortably. “Or, if you have to go, you can. You don’t have to stay any longer.”

Kara tossed the towel onto the counter and placed her hands gently on Lena’s shoulders. Lena’s heart raced and Kara’s broke further at the clear insecurity in Lena’s voice.

“I think I’ll stay, if you don’t mind.” Kara said, squeezing Lena’s shoulders gently. She was so drawn into her, concurrently transfixed and confused. She never wanted to be so close to someone, to dedicate every second she had to reassuring her of her worth, unmatched. Lena melted beneath her touch, freeing staggered breaths. She placed the dishes on a drying rack and pivoted to face Kara.

“I don’t want to think about work, or my family, or what I have to do tomorrow, or what I didn’t accomplish today. I need to escape all of this,” she gestured to the air around her, “all of this,” and then to her own mind. Kara slowly pulled her into a hug, holding her close. Lena did fit perfectly into the nape her neck.

“How can I help?” Kara asked quietly.

“You already are,” Lena said, now completely relaxed into her, breathing deeply the smell of Kara, honeysuckle and lavender.  She moved her hands up Kara’s back one by one until her grasp of the woman was firm and procuring. Kara brought a hand up to Lena’s hair, running her fingers through the long, dark waves. It was Lena who pulled away first, initiating her self-preservation like a scientific instrument.

“Usually, alcohol works wonders,” she said lazily.

“What else works?”

“Well, what works for you? When you need to quiet your mind.” Lena looked up at Kara’s blue eyes.

“I like to look at the stars,” Kara smiled. Lena’s face twitched with a small dose of excitement.

“Follow me,” she turned away quickly, grabbing a blanket, her keys, and walking out the door of her apartment. She led Kara up two flights of concrete stairs to a small door they had to duck through, and onto the roof of her building. Lena walked to the middle and laid out the blanket, drawing her hand out as an invitation for Kara to lie down.

“They’re not that bright over the city, but this is as close as we can get,” Lena smiled. Kara walked to the edge of the blanket and sat down next to her. If she wanted, she could bring them much closer. She had been one among many stars before, but right now, she felt more of a connection than she ever had, looking up to the sky in true wonder. They laid on their backs and stared up. Kara inched closer to Lena, touching her head to hers, creating a sea of black and blonde hair.

“I wonder what’s happening out there right now,” Lena said in a broken whisper. Kara thought of her own experiences in space, her youth, the desolation of her past life lost, how it all lead her here. She turned her head to look at Lena, their faces so close now, she could feel the chill coming from Lena’s skin.

“You’re freezing,” she said, leaning up on her elbow, her blonde hair falling forward over her shoulder.

“I’m fine, really,” Lena smiled up at her, eyes now fixed on Kara instead of the stars. Kara wrapped an arm under Lena’s neck, laying her other across her body, effortlessly pulling her close. Kara could lean down and kiss her, and she wanted to, but what if Lena was put off by it? What if she was reading all of it wrong? She didn’t want to lose this friendship. That’s what the connection was, after all, friendship. Wasn’t it? Kara’s eyes searched Lena’s for an answer.

“You’re so beautiful Lena,” Kara said, almost helplessly, almost as if it were out of her control. Lena reached up and touched Kara’s face, rubbing her thumb gently across the soft skin there. Kara ran her fingers up and down Lena’s arm, up to her neck, touching her so gently and carefully, as if she’d break. Her eyes fell from Lena’s down to her full lips, parted slightly. Their faces were inches apart. Kara drew her hand slowly down onto Lena’s hammering heart. She hadn’t felt this full since being on Earth. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Lena answered immediately, and Kara leaned down and pressed her lips onto Lena’s gently, as if to communicate how much she cared about her in that one moment. Lena understood. She pulled back to look at Lena, who slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

“I only get one?” She teased, smirking up at Kara. Kara’s stomach fell to her feet. She assumed the burning sensation within her was arousal, something she hadn’t fully experienced until this moment. She felt as if she just inherited thousands of years of knowledge and understanding in one swift motion. She wanted more.

Lena brought Kara’s face back down to hers and their lips met fervently, this time with more intensity. Lena let out a small moan into Kara’s mouth, her hands pulling Kara’s hair out of her face, touching her desperately. Kara’s hand moved lower down Lena’s body, over her breast to her sides, down to her hips. She traced Lena’s shape with her fingertips as if to memorize every curve, every inch of her. Kara felt Lena’s hands take her waist and pull her closer into her body, so that Kara was now completely on top of Lena. Suddenly, Kara’s phone rang.

Lena gasped, startled at the loud sound. Kara hadn’t ever been angrier at the thing. “Dammit,” she said under her breath.

“Kara Danvers, I’ve never heard you curse,” Lena laughed, “you can answer that if you need to.”

“Yeah, right,” she said, swiftly hitting end and throwing the phone to the side. She put her hand in Lena’s hair and pulled her in for another kiss. Lena dragged Kara’s bottom lip through her teeth and Kara whimpered helplessly. Lena’s hands began to venture down Kara’s body, stopping at her arms. Kara could feel Lena’s hands wrap around her biceps, then squeeze in disbelief.

“What the hell, Kara? You’re really strong,” she managed to say between kisses. Kara smiled into her mouth, pushing her body further into Lena. She ran a hand along Lena’s thigh, pulling it up off of the floor, against her hip. She was starting to get so carried away she didn’t know if she’d be able to stop. Her phone rang again, but she ignored it.

“Kara, shouldn’t you get that? It seems important,” Lena suggested, and Kara came out of a trance and sat up off of Lena. She grabbed her phone and slid to answer it quickly.

“Alex, this better be good.”

“Hello to you, too. What are you doing?”

“I’m - just- I’m at a friend’s – never mind, what’s up?”

“Are you watching the news? There’s a fire on 13th and Sycamore, it looks like they could really use Supergirl.”

“How bad is it?” Kara gestured to Lena to hold on for just a second.

“It’s potentially six lives lost bad, can you just hurry over there?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, I’ll go now,” she said, and hung up. Lena sat up and collected the blanket.

“You have to go,” she smiled sadly.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t want to, trust me, it’s just, my sister- she’s not doing well,” Kara pushed her glasses into place awkwardly. 

“It’s okay, please don’t feel bad. We’ll talk soon,” Lena suggested with a shrug.

“I’ve never wanted to leave a place less. I’ll text you later if that’s all right,” Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena’s forehead. Lena looked up at her and smiled.

“No problem.” Lena hurried to the door, picking up on Kara’s immediacy. It was all over so quickly.

Lena put away the dry plates and surface cleaned the counters, making herself busy. She couldn’t help but smile and freeze every few seconds, in shock of what just happened on the roof. But then she’d shake her head and tell herself it’s simply too good to be true, and that she doesn’t deserve someone as kind as Kara, as beautiful, as caring. Her friend, Kara. Lena had a difficult time opening up to people, making friends. Could she risk losing another if this didn’t work out? It wasn’t reasonable, but she was already lost to it, her passion in control. 

She slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt and into a short night gown. She tied a thin, silk robe around herself and grabbed another glass of wine. She tried to tire herself by reading a book for a while, but realized she wasn’t going to be able to sleep any time soon. Hopping up off the couch, she lunged to check her phone, only to have received work emails. She started pacing, dancing with her glass of red wine through the vast, empty apartment. Deciding it would be better to be productive, she slid back the lid of the piano, and sat upright on the bench, putting her right foot on the pedal and her glass of wine on the floor. She breathed hot air into her balled up fists and rubbed her hands together quickly.

Once her fingers were warm, she poured herself into a song, allowing the music to dismantle her anxieties. A sense of freedom coursed through her thin blood, into her fingers, still rapt by the ghost of Kara’s soft skin, Kara’s soft voice. She could pull to pieces the conflicting hope and anger, joy and fear. She played, eyes closed, hands like a long blur. She felt tears come to her eyes, and let them roll down her cheeks until the song was over.

“That was incredible,” a soft voice echoed from her balcony. Lena jumped up off the bench, out of her daze, letting out a short scream and grabbing her chest.

“Supergirl, when did you get here? You scared the shit out of me! It’s late, this is trespassing, I should call the police,” Lena was nearly panicking.

“I’m sorry Ms. Luthor, I just wanted to check on you. There was a fire nearby and I flew up here and heard you playing and I couldn’t help but listen. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lena turned from Supergirl toward the inside of her apartment and wiped beneath her eyes. “What song was that?”

Lena breathed heavily, still reeling from being terrified. “The song was, _You’ll Never Walk Alone,_ as played by Nina Simone. Well, a rough interpretation of it,” Lena huffed to herself, but then remembered she was mad. “Supergirl, I don’t feel comfortable with you coming here this late. Never creep up on me like that again. I’m tempted to deconstruct my balconies.”

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were all right, and not lonely,” she said simply. Lena’s heart sank, feeling cared for sincerely. She quickly shifted her mood to that of gratitude and openheartedness.

“I’m fine, thank you. I had a friend over for dinner. Well, our mutual friend actually, Kara Danvers, the reporter,” Lena said, pulling the edges of her robe up around her chest.

“Really? That’s nice. How was it?”

“It was fantastic. I mean, it was technically for an interview, but we made the most of it,” Lena smiled. “Do you know much about her dating history?”

“Um, well, not really. She- she and I- we usually just talk about work related topics. But I know she’s not dating anyone right now.”

“Yes, yes, sorry to ask you that. I blame the wine,” Lena laughed.

“It’s fine, really. I’m glad you’re okay. Sorry again to scare you. It won’t happen again,” Supergirl replied.

“How could I really mind a beautiful girl dropping from the sky to check in on me?” Lena took in the image of Supergirl on her balcony. Maybe it was the wine after all, or the way she was lit by the city lights, but she stepped forward, untying her robe, letting it fall to the floor. Supergirl’s mouth fell open and Lena took it as a good sign. She went to her, taking her hands. “Would you like to come inside?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor,” she replied in a daze. Lena turned toward Supergirl and pushed her against the wall, pressing their bodies together. She kissed Supergirl with the desire Kara ignited earlier. She kneed her legs apart and slid her hand up her thigh, beneath her skirt, and higher.

“Wait Lena,” Supergirl breathed heavily and took Lena’s shoulders, gently pushing her back from her body to meet her eyes. “Not like this. I want you, but not like this,” she said, forcing every word. Lena lifted her hands off of her body innocently.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Come again?” Lena leaned into her ear and whispered, biting down gently.  

“ _Yes_ ,” Supergirl’s head fell back against the wall as she moaned. She cleared her throat, gripping at control. “Yes, Ms. Luthor - no - I’m sure- I – not like this.”

“Fine,” Lena said resolutely, “figured I’d try. Zero for two tonight.” She picked up her robe and glass of wine and disappeared into the apartment, not seeing Supergirl off. Even though she didn’t expect sleep to come easily, she went to bed, where she sat thinking.

Kara flew into her window so quickly she nearly plummeted through the floor to the apartment beneath hers. She spun out of her suit and into pajamas and began rapidly pacing. It was late, and she knew she should be getting to sleep if she wanted strength for the next day, but her mind was spiraling out of control. She wanted to be happy because she, Kara Danvers, kissed Lena Luthor tonight, really kissed, but she couldn’t help but wonder if it was at all special to Lena.

If Lena went from kissing Kara to boldly attempting to seduce Supergirl, was there any sacredness to the kiss with Kara? She knew this would become complex and it already had. All she knew is that she wanted Lena, so she just had to decide if she wanted Lena as Kara or as Supergirl. She weighed her options as she drifted to sleep.


	3. The Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara shows up late to Lena's apartment, and Lena can tell something is wrong. Alex and Maggie come over to help her. The two are then left alone to get cozy.

It was nearing six in the evening and Lena still hadn’t heard from Kara. She tried to shrug it off as best she could, not wanting to dwell on the distraction and how much it was affecting her. As she was walking out of a meeting, her secretary approached her, handing her a stack of paperwork.

“This is the final draft of their contract, I’ve reviewed it and highlighted the updated parts in red. All you have to do is sign and date. I’ll upload the documentation and send it off.”

“Thank you, Jess, that saves me so much time,” Lena took the folder absentmindedly. 

“Also, Kara Danvers is here to see you.”

“What? How long has she been waiting?”

“Just ten minutes, Ms. Luthor.”

“Give me five, then send her in.” Lena opened her office door quickly and hurried to her desk. Peering into a reflection, she patted at her face and put some lose strands of hair in place. She took a deep breath and then sat, twirling a pen, looking at the stack of papers without seeing them. Her door swung open.

“Hi Lena,” Kara walked in, looking so put together it would appear she just started her day.

“Kara, come in. Please, have a seat,” Lena stood to greet her, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk. Maybe that was too formal.

“I don’t want to bother you. My article was just approved so I thought I would swing by to check on you. I’m sorry I didn’t text you last night, I had a lot on my mind.”

“It’s okay. You’re never a bother. How’s your sister?” Kara was staring at Lena’s green eyes, and the question invoked a small sense of panic, but she couldn’t look away.

“My sister? Oh, yes, she’s- well- she’s better. Thanks for asking. She just has some trouble with her- you know, how it is- her eyes.” Kara looked down into her hands, grumbling to herself.

“Oh, sure. I’m glad you could help her. I hope I didn’t scare you off, though. If you were uncomfortable, you can tell me,” Lena stood up and walked around her desk, sitting in the chair next to Kara. She felt the barrier between them was inappropriate for the conversation.

“No, I wasn’t at all. That’s why I wanted to come talk to you,” Kara shifted nervously. Lena laid a hand on her thigh, gently squeezing.

“Kara, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Lena suggested. Kara glanced at the hand on her thigh, then back up at a very concerned, stunningly attractive Lena.

“Can we try again?”

“Of course. You set the pace,” Lena offered graciously. Kara couldn’t help but notice the differences in how Lena treated Kara, versus how she was with Supergirl last night.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Kara asked quickly, before she fled from the risk of rejection. Looking around the office, she noted hints of Lena’s success, her status as a CEO and silent doer of good. She was both intimidated and stimulated by it all.

“That sounds great,” she smiled. “I know a good restaurant that just opened on 9th Street, I can call and get us a table-”

“I was hoping to go somewhere more private,” Kara said, surprising herself at the suggestion that fell from her lips.

“Well, I don’t know many restaurants without other patrons, but you could always come to my place again. Something casual, or we could go to yours,” Lena offered, eyebrows up.

“I like your place.”

“My place it is then,” Lena smiled. “I have about thirty seconds of work left for the week. Would you like to wait for me and we can leave together?”

“Sure, do whatever you need to do,” Kara gestured to the desk and the rest of the room around her. “I’ll be here pretending to write in this notebook.” They laughed together as Lena sat down and flipped through the papers quickly, signing and skimming through Jess’s notes. She began collecting her things when she saw Kara jump and look toward the window.

“Actually, I completely forgot, I have to go to the- the- bank before it closes, how stupid of me. I’ll just- I’ll come to your place soon, is that okay?” Kara was already to the door, one foot propping it open.

“Yes, Kara, go, I’ll see you.” Lena sat back down and sighed loudly to herself. She was not going to chastise herself for doing something wrong again. It was clear now that Kara wasn’t running off due to the physical interaction between them. She should question it, but it only charmed her further. She trusted Kara, and she knew that feeling was mutual.

She heard a loud crash and screams from the street below and walked out onto the balcony to see what was going on. There was a disturbance in the park, she couldn't see much other than people running away. She wondered if Kara was caught up in the mess. 

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from above the line of trees in the park. She shielded her eyes from the fire and locked up her office quickly, throwing paperwork on Jess's desk. "Go home and be safe. A bomb went off in the park, I saw it from my balcony. Hurry," she rushed them both into the elevator and out of the building. Luckily, most others had gone home for the weekend. Lena's driver had been waiting in the parking garage below, and she ushered both speed and caution as he tore toward her apartment on the east side of town. 

She sat on her kitchen counter refreshing her news app until a story appeared. "Bomb Explodes in Westwood Park, Supergirl Saves Lives." She scrolls through the story, feeling relieved that no one was hurt and that Supergirl will live after being treated for mild injuries. She wondered how they could treat Supergirl. What hospital took her in? It was worrisome to know that she so often got hurt, she cared for the girl. Lena supposed they were friends, and there was a potential for more at some point. She didn't think too hard on it, she had other plans with a different blonde for the evening. She flipped on the stove and started making dinner.

\----------

"Alex, what time is it?" Kara sat up out of the bed too fast, and saw stars. "Whoa, I can see glitter!" 

"Kara, thank god. Lay back down, you're not well enough to stand yet." Alex put her hand to Kara's face and relaxed. Kara looked up at her, seeing the worry in her eyes settle into relief. 

"What time is it? Did the bomber get away?" 

"It's almost 9, and no, thanks to you. We have him locked in a cell. Looks like he was headed to L-Corp. We believe he's somehow associated with what's left of Cadmus, an overzealous extremist. It's assumed he wanted Lena dead, like half the population of National City." Kara's heart dropped. She needed to go see Lena, to protect her. She stood up. 

"I'll be at Lena's tonight. Please text me if you need me, but only if it's an emergency," Kara said indignantly.

"Kara, you need to rest, there were traces of kryptonite in that bomb, that's why you've been unconscious. I still have to run tests," Alex objected, but Kara cut her off. 

"I can't let them hurt her." Kara turned back to Alex before flying away, a hand to her swirling head. 

Her flight path wasn't as straight as it typically was from the DEO to the east side of town, but she made it there as quickly as she could. She changed clothes on a side street, throwing her hair up and putting her glasses on before arriving at Lena's door. 

"Kara," Lena swung the door open, praising her with her bright green eyes. 

"Lena I am so sorry I'm late, there was so much traffic and the line at the bank was long. I- I’m the worst." 

Lena smiled and pulled Kara into a hug, which surprised them both. "Kara, were you nearby when the bomb went off? Your hair smells like smoke." 

"I didn't see it, but I must have walked through a smoky patch," Kara said, breaking the hug and running her hands through her hair. She felt dizzy. 

"I was worried about you. Come in, sit down," Lena led her inside. "I wasn't sure if you were coming, so I ate, but I saved you a plate just in case." 

"Thank you so much Lena." Kara sat down on the island in the kitchen, touched. 

"I should have waited, but sometimes I forget to eat lunch on busy days and I was starving." Lena poured herself a glass of wine and handed Kara a plate of food. "Are you sure you're okay Kara?" Lena felt that something had to have happened in the past two hours to have exhausted Kara this much. She still looked gorgeous and sunny, but something was different. "You can be honest with me. I hope you trust me." 

"I trust you, I do. I'm just a little dizzy, is all. Must have climbed the stairs too fast or something." She smiled. 

"You climbed twenty-two flights of stairs? Kara, there's an elevator in the building." She looked at the girl quizzically, with a smirk. 

"I love exercise," Kara managed through bites of food. "This is so good-" 

"Well there's plenty, so help yourself to more, goofball," Lena smiled. It wasn't often she served domestically. She adored having someone to take care of in this way. But she was getting ahead of herself. 

Kara ate quickly, hoping it would help her wooziness. She had to make sure no one would target Lena in her home. They wouldn't be able to touch her if Kara was there to protect her. She gazed across the room to Lena, who was bent over her record player, putting music on. Kara took in her perfect body, in disbelief, head in hand in wonderment. Lena turned around and caught Kara staring.

“See something you like?” She teased, coming to Kara’s side. Kara smiled and turned bright pink. She could hardly handle when Lena raised an eyebrow like she did.

“Very much,” Kara stood up off the stool and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck, pulling her in close. Suddenly she felt lightheaded and faltered a little in her arms.

“Kara, you’re not okay. Come, lay down,” Lena wrapped an arm beneath her shoulders and walked her to her bedroom. Kara had to fight to keep her head up. She was trying her hardest not to pass out.

“This is your bedroom? It looks like Rivendell!” Lena looked at her incredulously.

“You know Lord of the Rings?”

“Alex made me watch it. It’s so cozy in here.” Kara was smiling wide, trying to keep her eyes open.

“Kara, have you been drinking?”

“No,” Kara laughed as she sat down on Lena’s bed. Lena pulled her shoes off for her and sat beside her, her hand wrapped around Kara’s waist. She put her hand up to her forehead.

“You’re really hot,” Lena looked concerned.

“ _You_ are the hottest woman I’ve ever _seen_ ,” Kara rolled her head to the side. “I like you so much. Being with you makes me feel so warm and happy. I want to kiss you forever,” Kara whined a little, on the verge of tears.

“I’m calling your sister.” Lena said, trying to hide the smile that was creeping through her worried expression.

“No, she’ll be mad at me. I left too soon,” Kara sat up out of bed in a spurt of strength that scared Lena, only to fall back onto the pillow.

“Keep still Kara. I’ll take care of you,” Lena cradled her head in her hands and kissed her gently. “I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t leave,” Kara begged.

“I’m not leaving. I’ll just be in the other room for a minute.” Lena left quickly, taking Kara’s phone. Kara could faintly hear Lena’s conversation, but her super-hearing was cloudy.

Alex picked up after the phone rang once, and Lena’s breath hitched in her throat before speaking.

“Kara, are you okay? I found something weird in the test-”

“Alex, it’s Lena Luthor. I think Kara is sick. She’s at my apartment and she’s acting different, like she’s drunk. I’m worried,” Lena did nothing to mask the distress in her voice.

“Oh…hi Lena. Text me your address, I’m on my way.”

“Okay, I’m sending it now. See you soon.” Lena hung up and quickly cleaned the mess left from dinner. When she got back to her bedroom, Kara was asleep. She didn’t know if she should wake her or not. She climbed on the bed and laid next to her, running her hands through her hair. Kara woke up slowly and rolled into Lena’s embrace. They laid there for a while until there was a knock on the door.

“Alex is here,” Lena whispered.

“What? Why? No,” Kara said in a daze.

“Kara, clearly something is wrong. She can help,” Lena said, hopping out of bed and running to the door. She swung it open wide. Alex and another woman were waiting. They walked into the apartment and froze for a moment, eyes scanning the place in awe. They looked to each other and smiled. Alex turned to Lena.

“Lena, this is my girlfriend Maggie. Where’s Kara?”

“Nice to meet you, although under questionable circumstances. She’s in through here,” she led them back to the bedroom. Alex had a large bag over her back. They went into the bedroom and she ran over to the bed, falling to her knees and taking Kara’s hand. She slid the backpack off and started fishing through it.

“Could we have a minute, Lena? Thank you for calling me by the way.”

“Sure, no problem. Do you know what’s wrong?”

“I just have to give her some medicine. This- uh- happens sometimes. Don’t worry,” Alex said distractedly, setting supplies out on the floor. 

“I’ll wait out here with Lena, babe,” Maggie gave Alex a quick kiss on the head and the two left the room.

“Kara, sit up.” Alex tried to shift her body so she was sitting upright, to no avail. “Help me out here.” Kara obliged.

“I feel weird Alex. What’s happening?” Kara was awake now, sitting up.

“The Kryptonite in that bomb was laced with a drug-like substance that is dulling your powers, and in a way, giving you a high. We ran tests on it, and to counter the effects, you need to drink this,” Alex handed her a bottle of yellow liquid. Kara’s face twisted in disgust. “It’s composed of electrolytes unique to your Kryptonian physiology. You’ll feel better in a few hours,” Kara took the bottle. “I can’t believe you flew here. You could have died, Kara.” Kara chugged the drink and exhaled loudly.

“Thank you, Alex. You’re the best. My favorite human, I love you,” Kara whimpered. Alex chuckled.

“I love you too. Will you be all right staying here tonight? I can take you home if you want.” Alex repacked her bag and sat next to Kara.

“I’m fine here. Isn’t Lena stunning? I kissed her.” Kara smiled, and pulled the bed sheet up to cover her face.

“What? Lena Luthor? Kara, are you crazy?”

“Yes. I’m crazy. Did I do drugs?”

“Shhh, keep your voice down, she might hear you. Does she know yet?”

“That I’m bisexual? I think by now she knows.” Kara laughed. Alex didn’t look entertained.

“No, that you’re Supergirl,” Alex whispered.

“Oh, no. Do you think I should tell her?” Kara touched her chest where she wore her family crest.

“No, she’s already in enough danger. Are you sure you can trust her?”

“Yes, Alex. Don’t you trust _me_?” Kara sat up straighter now, leaning into Alex. She looked unsure, anxious.

“Well, after you flew off today before being cleared, it looks like Lena has already clouded your judgement.”

“Don’t say that. I kissed her as Supergirl too.” Kara couldn’t hide anything from her sister for long. She had a way of pulling the truth from her in one look. Alex put her head in her hands.

“Just be careful, Kara. You two are the most hunted people in National City. Together, I can’t imagine you ever sharing a moment of peace.”

“Maggie’s here,” Kara smiled. Alex couldn’t help but return the smile.

“She came to see me at the lab. She’s worried about you too.”

“I’m happy you two are together. You deserve to be happy. Go be with her, I’m already feeling better. Thank you for coming,” she leaned into Alex and pulled her into a hug.

“Looks like you’re already getting your strength back,” Alex said as she crumbled into Kara’s firm embrace. “Just rest tonight please.” Alex gave her a look.

“I will, thank you. I have to ask Lena if I can stay over.” Kara said, now a look of fear on her face.

“I don’t think she’ll mind,” Alex smirked, standing up and collecting her things. “Call me if you need anything.” Alex left the room and went to the kitchen where Maggie and Lena were laughing over two glasses of wine. She gave them both a sideways glance.

“You two got comfortable quick.”

“How’s Kara?”

“She’s fine. She just needed some medicine. If she says anything weird, it’s just a side effect. Don’t overthink it,” she told Lena. She nodded with a grin. Alex looked over at Maggie across the room. Her heart swelled with love for her woman. Lena spoke.

“Thank you Alex. How are your eyes, by the way? Kara mentioned the other night she had to help you with your eyes. Are you feeling better?” Alex froze.

“I’m- uh- I’m much better, yes,” she struggled. Maggie winked at her. “We should get going. Call me if anything happens.” She went over and took Maggie’s hand.

“Are you sure we have to go? This is the best wine I’ve ever had in my life,” Maggie said. Alex leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Her eyebrows perked up. “On second thought, we definitely have to get going. Thanks for this,” she chugged the rest of the glass and set it on the counter. Lena laughed to herself as the two left hurriedly. She headed back to the bedroom, carefully opening the door and peeking her head in first.

“Are you feeling better?” She went to the bed.

“Yes. I’m sorry about this. I’m embarrassed,” Kara said, swinging her feet over the side of the bed as if to stand up. Lena put a hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

“Alex said you should rest, so you should stay here tonight. I’ll get you a change of clothes.” She disappeared into a door and reappeared with a stack of clothing. “These are my softest, most comfortable lounge clothes. You can use whatever you want,” she tossed it onto the bed. Kara picked up the pile and put it to her face, cuddling it.

“It is soft. It smells like you,” Kara held it close. Lena reappeared in a nightgown very similar to the one she was wearing the other night when Kara appeared on her balcony as Supergirl. She had to swallow the memory in order to remain intact.

“I can wear something else,” Lena started.

“No, I mean- that’s great- you just look, very…nice.” Kara stared, one of Lena’s shirts still pressed to her cheek. “I should change. Can I use your bathroom?” She still had her suit on under her sweater.

“Can you walk yet? You can change in front of me Kara, I’m a big girl, I can handle it.” She laughed.

“I can walk. I’m actually feeling much better. Practically cured,” she bounced out of the bed enthusiastically. Lena laughed.

“It’s in through there, please be careful,” Lena directed her.

Kara had to focus extra keenly as she felt her powers flooding back. Every heartbeat and breath of Lena’s was heightened, which was only making it more difficult for Kara to concentrate. She slipped out of her suit and into Lena’s clothes, a tight black t-shirt and short shorts. She wondered if Lena gave her these on purpose, but decided to let it go. She left her things folded neatly on an empty shelf in the closet. She splashed water on her face, and went back into the room to join Lena.

“Should I sleep in a guest room?” Lena asked, as she fluffed the bed for Kara.

“No, you shouldn’t,” Kara went over to her and brushed her fingers through Lena’s hair, hanging loosely around her shoulders.

“I like you in my clothes,” Lena smirked up at her.

“Yeah, I think these are a little small,” Kara glared at her accusingly.

Lena shrugged. “You look sexy.” Kara fought off a pang in her stomach. “Lay down, you should really rest.” Lena led her to the edge of the bed. She walked around the other side and slid in next to her. Kara breathed steadily.

“So,” Lena said.

“So.” Kara looked at her and smiled. “This wasn’t much of a date. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I got you to stay over, didn’t I?” Lena smiled and swung a leg over Kara, straddling her. Kara froze as she looked up at Lena. She put her hands on Lena’s thighs, pulling her in closer.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” she whispered into her ear, biting down gently. That sent shivers up Kara’s back. The sound of Lena’s heartbeat was thundering in her ears, and between her own body’s reactions and that of Lena on top of her, her senses were astronomically sharp. Lena took Kara’s face between her hands and started kissing her.

Kara had never practiced maintaining composure while aroused. When would she have? She never even thought it would be different. She felt a burning desire within, one that made her feel stronger, more alert, like she could survive a planet exploding. Her need for Lena grew as she flipped her around on the bed so fast Lena let out a little scream.

“Whoa, Kara,” Lena looked up at her in surprise. Kara peered into her soft green eyes, seeing someone fragile, someone who needed to be loved fully, someone who hadn’t been. She took a deep breath and thought of her training, how she’d practiced fragility with eggs when she was young, how many she’d broken by simply picking them up.

In that moment, Lena was the most precious thing in the world, and Kara funneled all of her pulsing strength into the tender brush of her fingertips on Lena’s skin. “I’m sorry, that was rough.”

“I liked it. It just surprised me,” she said, breathing heavily.

“I’ve never-uh- I’ve never even-”

“It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything Kara.”

“I want to,” Kara said genuinely, holding Lena’s face in her hands carefully. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Trust me, you won’t,” Lena smiled sweetly, stifling a laugh.

“Promise me you’ll tell me if I do,” she insisted.

“I promise,” Lena looked at her, perplexed. “Let me take care of you.”

Lena climbed out from under Kara and back on top of her. She pushed her against the headboard and started kissing her. First her lips, then her jawline, her neck, along her collarbone. She lifted Kara’s arms and pulled her shirt off. She stared at her body for a moment in admiration. “You are so beautiful.” Her hands were on Kara’s breasts, replaced by her mouth as Kara moaned softly.

Lena’s fingertips graced the edge of Kara’s shorts, lacing around to the sides where she began to gently tug them down. “May I?”

“Please,” Kara said, and Lena slid her shorts off and tossed them to the floor beside the bed. She ran her fingers softly along Kara’s thigh, slowly moving higher. The moment she touched her, Kara let out a soft cry. Lena began making slow circles with her fingers. Kara brought her hands forward and snuck them beneath her dress. She wanted to take it off, but didn’t want Lena to stop touching her, so she ripped it off from the front and tossed it aside. Lena’s eyes went wide.

She moved lower with her hands, pressing two fingers into Kara slowly. She put her other hand up to Kara’s neck, kneeling above her, their bodies moving together at an even rhythm. She bunched her hands in Kara’s hair and pulled, drawing Kara’s mouth open in a gasp. Kara moved her hands up to grasp the headboard, needing to direct her strength somewhere less delicate than Lena.

Lena was at once tender and rough, a perfect combination of what Kara needed. She felt herself getting close to the edge. Lena continued her ministrations, one hand moving deep inside Kara and the other touching her face gently. In between kisses, she started muttering Kara’s name, bringing Kara even closer.

“Come for me, Kara,” she said, and Kara didn't need any more motivation. Kara came hard, riding out her orgasm against Lena’s hand. Amid her cries, a loud crack sounded above them. It surprised them both, and Lena looked up to see her headboard, split in two, Kara holding a broken piece. She stared, mouth agape.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, uh, I just felt so good,” she let the broken wood fall behind the bed and slid down onto her back, pulling Lena on top of her. “I’ll replace that.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” Lena laughed, kissing Kara, who was still in the throes of pleasure. Lena put her fingers in her mouth and licked herself clean. She then pushed the hair out of Kara’s face and pulled her close, holding her as tight as she could. She kissed her forehead sweetly and Kara whimpered. She hadn’t ever felt so taken care of, so loved.

“That was amazing, Lena,” Kara looked up to her, “thank you.”

“Ever the polite one, Kara Danvers.” Lena laughed. “Any time, really, it’s my pleasure. Are you feeling better then?”

Kara let out a soft laugh, “Yes, I feel like myself again.”

“What was wrong?” Lena searched her eyes. Kara hated lying to her, she so desperately wanted to tell her she was Supergirl, but Alex was right. It was dangerous. Lena pulled the blanket up around Kara. The two shifted so that they were lying on their sides, inches away from each other as they spoke.

“I get sick sometimes. I forgot my medicine and Alex brought it to me,” Kara rolled her own eyes at her own lie. It felt wrong. She respected Lena, and she wanted their trust to mean something.

“Maybe I should keep some of your medicine here for you just in case,” Lena offered. Her kindness sept deeply into Kara.

“You mean you’ll have me over again?” Kara teased with a grin.

“As often as you could ever want,” she smiled back. “I really care about you.”

“I care about you too, Lena,” Kara said, leaning forward and giving her a kiss. “Are you worried about this?” She gestured between them.

“A little,” Lena whispered. “Are you?”

“A little,” Kara caressed Lena’s face and inched forward so their bodies were pressed together. She ran her hand down Lena’s back and felt her tremble. “Let’s not think about it.”

Kara rolled on top of Lena and started moving against her. She brought Lena’s wrists up to her lips, kissing them, lacing their fingers together and pressing them into the pillows above them. She worked her way down Lena’s body, kissing every inch of her, nipping and licking a path. She felt as if an external force were guiding her, as if she’d done this thousands of times in another life.

She found a spot between Lena’s legs, and kissed the insides of her thighs. She ran her fingers along her waist, up to massage her breasts. Lena arched her back in response. “Kara, you don’t have to do this,” Lena breathed heavily.

“I’ve never wanted anything so badly in my life,” Kara leaned up to kiss Lena before drifting back down her body, between her legs. She pressed her tongue into Lena and Lena gasped. She orchestrated her movements to the tone of Lena’s vocal responses, moving her tongue in a rhythm, varying pressure and speed. She added her fingers, pushing in and out of Lena as she had done to Kara.

Lena put a hand to Kara’s head, brushing the blonde hair out of her face, watching her move against her. “Oh my God, Kara,” she moaned, bringing her hands up to grip the sheets around her, pulling them tight. She threw her head back into the pillows, closing her eyes and letting herself fall into her orgasm as she cried Kara’s name. Kara pulled her fingers slowly from Lena, wiping herself clean on the sheets. She collapsed beside Lena, who was still rapt in pleasure.

“Are you sure you’ve never done that?” She breathed heavily.

“I’m sure. Was it okay?” Kara wrapped an arm beneath her neck and pulled her close.

“It was fucking fantastic. I can’t believe that you’ve- that that was your first- I mean, how?” Lena caught her breath and gave a short laugh.  

“Are you tired?” Kara asked, smiling wide.

“Not really. How do you have this much energy? Weren’t you asleep an hour ago?” Lena looked at her disbelievingly, giggling.

“Yes! But now I’m awake! Let’s do that again!”


	4. Wild Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara share a morning together before going to the bar with Alex and the gang that night. Shenanigans ensue.

Kara was awoken by a rolling melody in the far corner of the apartment. She opened her eyes, comforted by another’s morning presence. The ceiling held her attention as she listened to the piano. The song was haunting and sad, while beautiful. It turned her contemplations inward, and presented a rare moment of reflection.

She spent so much time pressing into the present, pouring her energy into every task with a whole heart and mind. It wasn’t often she meditated her own proximate, experimental humanity. She balanced her hands above her head and stared up at them, touching her own skin, reliving her recent memories.

She let herself enjoy the happiness she felt, instead of directing it elsewhere. It was a personal trial, arcane and uncommitted. The loneliness that often disturbed her in the morning was absent, and in its place, warmth. The thought of which fingers were producing the music brought her out of bed. She washed up quickly in the bathroom and changed into her clothes, tucking her suit beneath. She tiptoed out into the main room.

Lena fumbled over a note and cursed under her breath. Kara laughed softly as Lena whipped around.

“I didn’t wake you, did I? I was trying to play gently.” She smiled up at Kara from the bench.

“You’re amazing! Don’t stop on my account, please.”

“I’m out of practice.” She looked down at her hands, “I don’t have much time to play anymore.” She stood and went to Kara. “Good morning.”  

“Good morning to you,” Kara said, pulling her in for a kiss. “Can I kiss you whenever I want now?”

“Yes,” Lena whispered, “you don’t even have to ask.”

“What do you want to do today?” Kara asked excitedly, bouncing up on her toes. Lena peered into her blue eyes, even brighter in the morning light.

“Well, this is the thing,” she started. “I got an email this morning that will, at some point, require me going into the office for a few hours.” Kara’s face sunk a little. “I know, I know.”

“On Saturday? That should be illegal.” Kara smirked.

“It should be,” Lena stared off at nothing.

“Are you okay?” Kara took a step back from her. “You seem upset.”

“I’m great actually, just thinking.” She looked to Kara, full of concern and attention. Kara waited, as if to urge her to keep talking. Lena sighed. “I’m not used to opening up very easily, or discussing,” she paused and twisted her face, “feelings.”

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Kara took her hands, “but please know that if you want to get anything off your chest, I’m here to listen.” Lena relaxed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so reserved. I’m unaccustomed to forming relationships that consist of an actual emotional connection.”  
            “I’m no expert either. I hardly make it past a first date before running away awkwardly. You’re subject to your own privacy. You don’t have to tell me your darkest secrets,” she teased. “I just hope you know I’m here for you.”  

“You’re too good for me, Kara Danvers.”

“Don’t say that,” she insisted, pulling Lena into a hug.

“It’s true. Listen,” Lena pulled back to look at her, folding her arms. “Sometimes I can be a bitch, especially at work. I’m reckless and I drink way too much. I’m not a very good runner. Occasionally I spend money just to feel better, and it actually helps. Most people’s first impression of me is extremely negative. I know because many, many people have told me that,” she took a deep breath. “And I start to freak out when I receive affection.”

“That’s not so bad,” Kara said.

“But you, god, you’re nice to everyone. Your kindness isn’t ever twisted into something of speculation. Everyone who meets you loves you. You’re honest. You’re smart. You’re beautiful. You make me laugh, and not a lot of people do. I don’t understand how you do it.”  Lena shrugged, looking up at Kara.

“I know I might seem peppy all the time, but that’s just because you make me feel happy. Yes, I’m generally optimistic. Yes, I smile even when I’m mad. But I’m, in no way, too good for you. Don’t say it, don’t even think it,” she grabbed Lena’s shoulders dramatically as if to shake the thought from her, “I am so gullible. I spent two years thinking actors that die in movies die in real life. Two _years_. I can be embarrassingly oblivious. I break stuff all the time,” she gestured in the direction of the headboard. “Every time I get dressed I try on at least three outfits. And when I’m alone, watching old movies and eating ice cream by the gallon, I cry. I keep sadness inside, as if people are frightened by it, as if it’s weakness,” Kara’s face fell and then almost instantly perked up. “Also, I talk a lot, far too much, actually. So please never hesitate to tell me to shut up.”

“Not a chance.” Lena smiled at her as if she were a wonder of the world. “Thank you Kara,” she jumped up and kissed her neck. “All this talk of inadequacy makes me think,” she put her fingers up to her mouth. “You know what I’m really good at?”

Kara raised her eyebrows suggestively. “What’s that?”

“Making breakfast.” Lena narrowed her eyes, and then settled into a smile.

“Prove it,” Kara said, chasing after her into the kitchen.

The two spent the rest of the morning huddled together. Kara overcame moments of temptation to use heat vision, relishing in breakfast preparation the human way. Lena dreaded leaving her for mundane tasks at L-Corp, but she was motivated to get it all done quickly. After four cups of coffee, she felt up to the task.

Kara insisted on doing the dishes, and Lena wasn’t given room to object, so she went into her room to get cleaned up for the day. She made her bed, then took a few steps back to look at it, utterly puzzled at the damage to her headboard. The piece was over eight thousand dollars, which she wouldn’t ever tell Kara, but she couldn’t help but wonder how it so easily cracked.

She walked over to it and pulled with all of her strength. Perhaps it was delivered with an internal fracture. She peaked behind the bed to where the broken piece had fallen. She hummed her suspicions, dismissing the thought.

Lena reappeared in the kitchen wearing a tight black dress, pulling on heels and tying on her coat. Kara tilted her head and let her eyes devour the woman. “You look incredible,” she walked over to her and kissed her hard, drawing out a moan. “I- I mean- you just- do this thing to me, when I look at you, I feel,” Lena quieted her with another kiss.  

“I’m onto you, Danvers,” Lena pushed her finger into the center of Kara’s chest, pulling it downward gracefully.

“Come out with me tonight. I’m going to a bar with my sister and some friends. I’d love if you would join us,” Kara pleaded. Lena rolled her eyes up, thinking.

“What time?”

“We’re going at eight. I’ll text you the address and you can meet us there. If you want, that is, no pressure,” Kara smiled sweetly.

“I’m afraid I can’t say no to you. Even if it involves _socialization_ ,” Lena rolled her eyes flippantly. “I’ll be there. That gives me a functionable time frame.”

“Yay! Okay, I’ll text Alex and let her know you’re coming,” Kara pulled out her phone eagerly.

“Yes, please do. Best not to spring it on her. I’m not sure she’s my biggest fan,” Lena gave her a sideways smile.

“Well she’s my biggest fan, so don’t worry. She’ll behave. She’s just very protective over me, always has been.”

“You’re lucky to have a family that loves you.” Lena took her hand and pulled her out of the apartment. They walked down to the street and Kara politely turned down a ride home. She told Lena she’d prefer walking, as it was a beautiful day. In reality, as soon as Lena was out of sight, she changed behind the building and rocketed into the sky. It had been too long since she patrolled the city.

She flew around, scanning for trouble. She broke up a street fight, stopped a car accident, and even picked up litter, cursing the lazy fool that tossed trash out of his car window. After a few mild hours, she returned to her apartment to get cleaned up for the night. Four outfit changes later, she sped out the door.

Alex and Maggie were already at the bar when Kara arrived. She spotted them right away, tucked into a shadow. Maggie’s arms were around Alex as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss her. And they continued kissing until Kara cleared her throat to announce her arrival. Alex pulled away quickly, frightened as she was yanked out of a trance.

“Kara! You’re here,” Alex blushed.  

“Is stealth another superpower, Little Danvers?” Maggie chimed in.

“You two do realize that you’re in public, right?”  

“Oh my god, when did we get here babe?” Maggie teased. “I’ll go get us drinks.”

Kara pulled Alex into a long embrace. So much had changed for her in the past two days, and she needed to silently express it in hug-form. “Are you okay?” Alex asked, holding her.

“Yes, I am.” She stood out of the hug. “Why didn’t you text me back?”

“I didn’t have anything nice to say.” Kara glared at her. “Sorry, I was distracted! Maggie and I haven’t had a whole day together in a while. Plus, I can’t help but question your sanity.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, crinkle in her brow.

“You invited Lena Luthor to an alien bar. I doubt they’ll even let her in. Think about it, Kara.” And Kara did think about it. Her jaw fell slowly open as she realized the consequences behind the invitation. “Did you tell her about this place? Does she know you’re supergirl?”

“No, and please don’t tell her.”

“I won’t!” Alex whisper-screamed. “Listen, I love you and support you. If you like Lena, I will get behind it. But you have to be careful. I know you can protect her as Supergirl, but what about you, Kara Danvers? What about in a roomful of people that assume Lena means them harm?”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Kara blinked innocently, giving her a smile she couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Damn you and your unearthly charm.” Alex punched her shoulder, then quickly shook off the resulting pain. Maggie snuck between them, handing Alex a beer and Kara a drink of her own.

“Kara, I got you a little something special,” Maggie smirked, raising her eybrows. “This’ll take the edge off.”

“What edge?” She huffed, “I shouldn’t drink, right?” She looked between Alex and Maggie. “I could hardly stand up last time.” They said nothing. “This is what peer pressure feels like,” she looked at them accusingly and took the drink. Now in a regretful panic, she thought about Lena’s upcoming experience.

It didn’t dawn on her that her presence might be feared by the other patrons, or even be a danger. She felt bad for Lena, having enemies that didn’t understand her pure heart, who failed to distinguish her from her villainous family. It would be all right, Kara told herself, she would make sure of it. To start, she avoided her drink.

Winn and James joined soon after, followed by Vasquez and her girlfriend Erin. They all hovered around a table, laughing at Winn’s recap of the morning meeting at the DEO.

“So he removed every funding request form from the building, and looked at me and said, ‘One more inquiry to finance the construction of a lightsaber and you’re fired, Schott.’”

“Honestly, we need them,” Alex proclaimed, still laughing.

“Don’t get greedy Danvers, you already have a ray gun from space. The first saber is mine!” Vasquez cheered.

“You’re all nerds!” Maggie yelled through the laughter. As they quieted down, Winn’s eyes went wide. He gazed across the room. Suddenly everyone in the bar turned to look, only a few quiet whispers remained above the music.  

“She looks, um, really, really good,” Winn said in a high-pitched voice. Maggie hit him on the back of the head. They all whipped around to see Lena walking toward them. She noticed the attention and breathed heavily, putting her chin in the air. Kara wanted to pull her away and diminish the insecurity she knew was currently building.

Kara pushed through a small crowd and brought Lena into a hug. She kissed her on the cheek. “Hey, baby,” she whispered. Lena smiled wide in response.

“You look beautiful,” she touched Kara’s cheek, “and we have an audience.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” she smiled, trying to calm Lena’s racing heart.

“Nothing I’m unaccustomed to as a Luthor. Welcome to the viewing party, Danvers.” The two walked back over to the table with everyone else. Introductions were swapped between new acquaintances. Kara couldn’t take her eyes from Lena. She exuded poise and confidence. Kara felt lucky to have seen a vulnerable, private side of Lena in the past few days, because now, she was witness to the intimidating, rich CEO, a model of sexual elegance. Her complexities set her apart from anyone Kara had ever known.

Maggie was the first to hug Lena and welcome her into the group. It charmed Kara, seeing as Maggie was most recently received in the same manner. The onlookers resumed conversation, with an occasional glare. Kara sighed in relief that so far, everything was fine. Alex had her worked up for nothing.

“What would you like to drink?” Maggie asked Lena. “I don’t think the wine here is as good as what we had last night.” Lena shrugged off her coat and hung it around a chair.

“Oh, please. I’m not that much of a priss,” she said, smirking at Maggie. She gestured to the untouched drink in front of Kara. “I’ll have one of these,” she picked up the drink and put it to her lips. Kara lunged forward and smacked it out of her hands. The glass shattered onto the floor. Lena’s eyes were wide and everyone around the table stared.  

“Their- uh - whiskey is terrible here,” she wiped her forehead. Lena stood still, in a brief shock. She swallowed before speaking.

“I’ll get the next round. What do you all want?” Lena asked the table, brushing off the incident.

“Any beer will do. We’re not very picky,” Winn said, smiling. “Thanks, Lena.”

“Be right back.” She fled to the bar. Alex dragged Maggie and Kara away from the group by the arms.

“Thirty seconds ago Lena Luthor almost drank poison,” Alex said flatly.

“Um, I know,” Kara said wide-eyed, taking a breath.

“I would hate to witness any casualties tonight. Let’s be watchful, shall we?” Alex whispered into the huddle.

Maggie looked at Kara and smiled mischieviously.

“What?” Kara asked her, leaning back.

“You had sex with Lena last night,” Maggie held the smile. Alex nudged her shoulder, as if to imply the ridiculousness of the accusation. She looked to Kara for an objection. Instead, she said nothing, covering her mouth with her hand. “I knew it!” Maggie squealed.

“Kara, what?” Alex nearly imploded. Kara buried her face further into her hands, starting to laugh at being teased.

“How was it?” Maggie asked, smiling wide.

“Amazing,” she replied. “Except, I broke her headboard.”

“Oh my god, can we not talk about this?” Alex yipped.

“Come on, Alex, I’m sure Kara wouldn’t mind hearing all about our sex life,” she winked at her. Kara and Alex scrunched up their faces in unison.

“I like her so much.” Kara looked helpless, staring over at Lena, leaning over the bar. Maggie looked with her.

“I can see why,” she said. Alex elbowed her girlfriend.

“You are walking a fine line tonight, Sawyer.”

“I’m only joking around, babe,” she laced her fingers in Alex’s. “Kara, if you need to talk to us about it, you can,” Maggie said. Alex looked to her and smiled softly, admiring the compassion Maggie was offering her sister. She never thought she could be as close to anyone as she had come to be with Maggie. She wanted that for Kara too.

“She’s right. We’re both here for you.” Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. She left quick kisses on her dimple. Maggie leaned into her, closing her eyes.

“You two are so cute together I can hardly stand it.” Kara admitted with a smile, pulling them both into a hug. She whispered into Maggie’s ear, “hurt her and you’re dead.” She pulled back and clapped, “Let’s drink!”

Lena returned to the table with beers for everyone and a round of shots on a tray. They hollered their approval. Alex offered Lena cash, to which she gave a stern no. They all toasted and took the shot. She gestured to the bartender for another round. Kara drank for the pretense, enjoying the camrarderie.

“Fifty bucks says Lena drinks you under the table,” Maggie whispered to Alex.

“Oh, it’s on.”

Lena turned to Kara. “I didn’t know National City had an alien specific bar,” she said. Kara froze nervously.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, this is a bar comprised primarily of aliens. I’m not blind. The location is covert, and it seems welcoming, yet dangerous. This is an alien dive bar.” She nodded, settling on her intuition.

“Is that okay?” Kara asked timidly.

“Of course. It reminds me of college, except I’m not dancing on the table, scream-singing Def Leppard,” she poured down another shot.

“If at any moment you’re uncomfortable, we can leave.” Kara put her hand on Lena’s lower back affectionately. Lena leaned into her intently.

“As much as I want to take you home and fuck you right now, we better stay.” Kara’s heart dropped so suddenly she had to clutch her chest. “Plus, I don’t think I’m the uncomfortable one here.” She glanced around at all the people staring in her direction suspiciously. Kara wanted to kiss her so badly she couldn’t think clearly.

Alex appeared with another tray of shots, breaking the tension. Maggie put her hands on Kara’s shoulders and squeezed.

“Lena, my girlfriend thinks she can drink more than you,” Maggie said.

“Hey, you can’t tell her, that’s cheating. Now she’s going to try harder,” Alex whined.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Vasquez shouldered her way into the group. “If we’re having a lesbian drink-off, count me in.” They burst into laughter. Lena looked at her in surprise, wondering how she knew she was gay. “People talk, community’s small,” she shrugged.

“I don’t know about this,” Kara said with some reserve. They looked to Lena.

“How do we want to do this?” Lena smiled her approval. Alex called the bartender over and ordered more drinks.

“I really think this is a bad idea,” Kara repeated.

“Put this all on my tab please,” Lena whispered to the bartender.

“I’ll referee. I’m driving us home, so I’m already done,” Maggie frowned at her water.

“Kara can’t participate, not fair,” Alex protested theatrically, already buzzed from the preceding drinks. They all nodded in agreement. Lena looked confused. Maggie started lining up glasses of beer.

“Shit, we’re really doing this,” Alex said, standing up, shifting her weight between her feet as if she were about to fight someone.

“What’s the prize? I’m not chugging this watered down piss for nothing,” Vasquez lifted her eyebrows inquisitively.

“Um, bragging rights?” Kara suggested feebly.

“Five thousand dollars,” Lena said forcefully. They all shrieked a laugh, as if she were joking.

“How about the loser has to a get tattoo, or streak through the bar, or start a fight?” Maggie laughed at herself, amused.

“Too extreme, Sawyer!” Vasquez objected.

“Dance on that pole,” Kara pointed to the corner. They all looked at her, surprised.

“The little one hath spoken,” Maggie declared. “Whoever finishes the two beers in front of her last, must pole dance for at least half of a song.” Lena rolled her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face, getting serious. Winn rushed over quickly, pulling out his phone.

“Since when do you think you’re involved, Schott?” Alex stared him down.

“Oh come on, I want to play,” he whined.

“Then you can drink too!” She demanded.

“But I’m not a lesbian.”

“Do you like girls?” Vasquez asked earnestly. He huffed at her.

“Of- Y-yes, of course I do,” he looked around. Maggie slid Alex a twenty dollar bill from a previous bet, scrunching her nose.

“All right ladies,” she said, standing up to give a countdown. Kara stood behind Lena, smiling at the triumph of her suggestion.

“In three, two, one, drink!” They all started chugging their beers. Vasquez finished the first one seconds before Lena, and took a breath before starting the second. Lena didn’t think to break between, taking the lead, determined not to get onstage.  

Lena slammed her glass down and cheered, the first to finish. Alex seemed to be a close second, but Maggie came up behind her and tickled her, making her choke out the beer in her mouth and fall behind. Vasquez finished her next glass, followed by an ecstatic Winn.

“She sabotaged me, this is bullshit!” She turned around and lunged at her girlfriend, who was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. “You cheater,” she held Maggie down, tickling her, which turned into a full on makeout session against the pool table.

“Thank god,” Lena breathed heavily, wiping her mouth. She turned to Kara, “I’d say it’s a bit too early in our relationship for you to see me make a fool of myself like that.”

“I can’t lie, I’m very disappointed in your victory,” Kara teased, looking at Lena. Her eyes drifted down to her chest, rising and falling. Kara imagined rippping Lena’s dress off and putting her face between her breasts, kissing her soft skin, running her hands through her hair-

“Eyes up here, babe,” she took Kara’s chin in her hand and kissed her. Kara felt a wave of heat travel through her body. They pulled apart, keeping eye contact. A loud noise broke their infatuated stare. Kara scanned the place with her x-ray vision and detected a fight breaking out in the alley behind the bar.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, walking quickly toward the far door leading outside. Lena started after her, but Maggie called out.

“Hey Lena,” She rushed to her side, hoping to distract her. Alex joined them.

“Where is she going?” Lena asked anxiously.

“To get some fresh air,” Alex gave Maggie a stern look, which was successfully decoded. “I’m going to go check on her,” she pointed, turning from the two.

“So, Kara told me you went to school with Roulette,” Maggie turned her attention toward Lena. “Any chance you could tell me more about her?” Lena was watching Alex walk away, distractedly, before turning to Maggie to respond.

“Uh- um, sure.”

Alex busted through the door and started running down the alley, now empty. She followed the crashing sounds around the corner and saw Kara, sprawled onto the cracked pavement around her. A car crashed down onto the street in front of them. She stood up quickly, brushing off her hands.

“Did you just throw that car? Were there people in there?”

“We have to get out of here now,” Kara said, running to her side.

“What’s happening?” Alex swayed unevenly.

“They followed Lena here,” Kara said. “But I think this will hold them off for a while.” Kara ran to the car, picked it up, and effortlessly threw it against the building.  

“Are there people in there?” Alex asked again in a yell, astonished.

“Not good ones. Go!” Kara said. The two ran back into the bar, Kara in her regular clothes again. They startled Lena and Maggie as they came up behind them.

“Lena, could you call your car please?” Kara smiled at her, trying to appear calm and failing.

“Yes,” she pulled out her phone and typed a message. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing! Let’s go to my place, shall we?” Kara gathered all of their belongings and made for the door. Lena looked to Maggie, perplexed.

“Best to just listen to the Danvers sisters. You’ll learn,” Maggie reassured Lena, chasing after Kara. By the time their tabs were closed, and their friends filed out, Lena’s car had arrived. The four piled into it. Lena leaned forward and instructed the driver to speed toward Kara’s apartment.

Kara fidgeted in the back seat, pressed between Lena and Alex, Maggie in the front. Alex patted Kara’s bouncing leg, trying to settle her down. Alex and Lena were feeling the affects of the alcohol they had so quickly consumed, Lena rightfully confused by their wild departure. Kara looked out the windows on either side of the car, honing in on her super-hearing to scan the area.

“Kara, if we’re in danger, don’t I at least have the right to know?” Lena asked.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand. “Does anyone know what car you drive?”

“Most likely. Why?” Lena turned to her, gravely.

“I think we’re being followed.”


	5. Afraid to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is captured, Supergirl saves her.

All four of them whipped around in their seats to look to the dark street behind them, every other second illuminated by a passing street lamp. No more than a minute later, another car appeared, gaining speed and minimizing the distance between them. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand before letting it fall.

“Maggie, hand me the box under your seat,” Lena said hurriedly. Maggie obliged.

Lena placed the black box on her lap and pressed a finger to the latch. She lifted the lid and pulled up another compartment, revealing two hand guns, pressed into gray foam. Removing them quickly, she handed one to Alex and tossed the case beneath her.

“It’s loaded,” she said, turning backward in her seat. Alex took the gun with a surprised look.

“Are those registered?” Maggie looked more impressed than skeptical.

“Of course,” Lena rolled her eyes. “A lot of people try to kill me,” she shrugged.

“Kara, can you tell who it is?” Alex asked. Kara looked at her glaringly. Alex returned her gaze and said simply, “What? Bad eyes, remember?” Kara turned to look out the back window.

“Um,” she feigned a strained look. “It just looks like two men. Do you know them?” She turned to Lena, who was also straining to see.

“I can’t tell.” Just as her confusion set in, the driver slammed on the breaks and they all flew forward, colliding with another car that pulled out in front of them. Glass sprinkled around them, panic rising in their chests. Alex screamed, realizing Maggie was unconscious, as was the driver.

Lena stepped out of the car, a slight ringing in her ears. She started shooting at the car in front of them. She wanted to bring bullets to human flesh, but settled for deflated tires and shattered glass. Kara ran after her, standing in front of her, pushing her locked arms down.

“Lena, stop! You’re hurt,” Kara pleaded. Kara stared at the gash on her forehead.

“I’m fine,” she said, swaying a little. She reached up and touched the blood dripping down her face. The car that was trailing them came to a halt. Lena turned around and started shooting.

“Kara, come here,” Alex yelled, stepping out of the car and going to the passenger seat where Maggie lay still. “Please!” Kara gritted her teeth in frustration, having to pull herself from Lena. She rushed to Alex.

“You have to take her to the hospital now, please! Kara you have to,” Alex said in absolute desperation. Kara glanced over her shoulder as Lena screamed. Two men were dragging her into the car, her gun knocked from her hands, scraping across concrete.

“I can’t let them take Lena!” She stared at Alex.

“Kara, please,” Alex let the tears fall from her eyes. “Please.”

“Stay here, call the police and an ambulance for the driver. I’m taking Maggie to the hospital but then I’m leaving. I have to go save Lena,” Kara said frantically, picking up Maggie and flying away. Alex stood up and started dialing her phone.

Kara flew so quickly that she arrived at the hospital in under a minute. She held Maggie close, worried about her, yes, but she could feel her heartbeat and knew her bones weren’t broken. People cleared a path as she silenced the room in her Supergirl suit, cape trailing behind. Maggie rolled her head in Kara’s arms, waking up slowly.

“Is Alex okay?” She whispered.

“Yes, and she’ll be here soon. I have to go, I’m so sorry. I have to go find Lena.”

“They took her?”

“Yes.”

“Shit. Go, go,” she said, standing out of Kara’s arms.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Maggie?”

“I am, I think I just passed out.” She looked around, gathering composure. “Did you fly me here?”

“Yes. Is that okay?”

“Damn, I missed it. Will you take me again sometime?”

“Of course,” Kara smiled, relieved she was feeling better. She gave her a gentle hug. “I’ll talk to you soon.” Maggie nodded and Kara made for the door. She didn’t know where they had taken Lena, but it hadn’t been long and they couldn’t have made it far. At least she hoped.

She soared above the city, with every sense aflame, emitting a constant growl she couldn’t suppress. She hadn’t ever felt this frantic, as if she were about to scream or burst into tears. She scanned the streets, looking inside cars, listening for Lena’s voice. She flew back to where she left Alex, who was now gone, and the police were cleaning up the mess left from the crash. She hovered over the scene, gazing in every direction.

Suddenly she heard a muffled scream, many blocks away, that she recognized as Lena’s. She tore off in the direction of her voice, finally locating her in the basement of a building. Not bothering to plan an entrance tactic, she barged into the room.

“We were wondering when you’d show up,” a man stated, the room’s attention now on Kara. She noticed Lena with her hands tied behind her back, head hanging low. The blood on her face had dried. A man walked over to Lena and put a gun to her head.

“Let her go.” Kara demanded, moving toward Lena.

“If you take one more step I will kill her,” he stated, baring his teeth like a dog. Kara froze, lifting her hands into the air.

“Okay, okay! What do you want?” She asked. The man who wasn’t holding the gun spoke.

“We’re in the process of engineering our own breed of kryptonite. Who better to test it on than the intended target? You’re so easy to beckon, with your child-like loyalty.”

“Let her go and you can do whatever you want with me,” she demanded.

“Supergirl, no,” Lena objected.

“Supergirl, no.” The man replied, smiling. “While that is enticing in many ways, you see, I’m not an engineer. Neither is he,” he pointed. “We’re just here to supervise some procedural experiments. Welcome to our little pop-up clinic. It’s a little damp, but otherwise functional.” He signaled to his partner, who picked Lena up out of the chair and started dragging her across the room, gun still pressed to her temple. “Follow me, Supergirl, or Luthor dies.”

Kara’s mind was racing, trying to calculate their way out of the scenario without endangering Lena. Lena appeared eerily calm given the circumstances, which made Kara even more nervous. If Lena trusted Supergirl with a solution, she’d have to follow through, and fast. The man led them into the next room, which was dimly lit by a few flickering fluorescent lights. There were metal tables lining the walls and forming rows down the center of the room.

The green flash of kryptonite glowed through a container on the center table. Rusted chains were dangling from the ceiling. Kara could usually sense when kryptonite was nearby. She could typically feel her powers weakening. Now, as she stepped closer and closer, nothing changed. She also noticed its hue was a bit darker than real kryptonite.

“Now, again, I’m not an engineer, so I shouldn’t facilitate this test. It’d be pointless, really, when we have a perfectly good set of hands here,” he gestured to Lena.

“No fucking way,” Lena spat at him. He struck her across the face. Kara wanted to kill the man, rip him in half, but she knew timing had to be measured to achieve a safe escape.

“Ms. Luthor, please, just listen to them. It’s okay,” Kara looked deep into Lena’s dark eyes, full of hatred for the men sharing the room.

“She’s right, Luthor. Shut your mouth and do as your told.” The man shoved Kara forward, to which she reacted more dramatically than was realistic, to appease him. He locked her hands in the chains above, lifting her slightly off the ground. She wondered if they thought it could actually prevent her from breaking free, grabbing Lena, and flying away.

Kara hadn’t ever felt the effects of artificial kryptonite. It could do nothing to her, or it could kill her. She couldn’t feel her powers debilitating, so she assumed it either wasn’t ready for use, or it only weakened her on contact. Regardless, she waited for the perfect moment to react. Her eyes didn’t leave the gun pressed to Lena’s head, filling her with rage.

Once the man connected some cables and pushed a few buttons, he gestured to bring Lena closer. He untied her and handed her two flat panels, connected to the box of supposed kryptonite. “If you think I’m doing this, you’re wrong,” she stated flatly.

“Then I’ll kill you and do it myself. This thing is the enemy, Luthor,” he gestured to Kara. “She and her cousin, and all aliens on _our_ planet, need to be destroyed. They’re too powerful to live alongside us. We deserve to feel safe in our own homes.”

“You’re just jealous of their power,” she replied. Kara gave her a silencing look.  

“Jealous? Of this alien freak?” He huffed a laugh, then punched Kara in the stomach. He recoiled so intensely that he had to bend over to hide his wincing face. Kara held in a laugh.

“Do it, Luthor,” he yelled. She stood, looking up at Supergirl, tears forming in her eyes.

“I-I can’t,” she whispered, not breaking their eye contact. He clicked the gun back.

“Lena, please. Trust me. You have to trust me,” Kara said. She needed to react quickly. If it wasn’t going to hurt her, she should play along until the men were distracted and she could fight. If it was going to hurt her, then she’d have to think of something else.

Lena, with shaking hands, pressed the green-lit panels to Supergirl’s chest. Kara let out a loud scream and writhed against them. Tears fell from Lena’s eyes as she quickly pulled them off and Kara breathed heavily.

“Again. Do it again.”

“No, that’s enough. You know it’s effective, that’s enough,” she protested desperately.

“Do it again!” He screamed. Lena jumped, startled. She shook her head, sobbing now as she pressed the panels onto Supergirl again. Kara screamed louder this time, letting her head drop when Lena released. “Again.”

Lena obeyed. When Lena pressed it into her chest, Kara cocked her head, and smiled at the men. They both looked shocked, and in that moment, she sent the gun soaring out of his hands with heatvision. It exploded on the ground. Lena took a few steps back and threw the panels onto the table.

Kara backflipped out of the chains and ripped them from the ceiling, breaking them from her wrists. She took both the men by the necks and threw them against the wall. They fell to the concrete floor in a thunk, and she grasped them again, sending them hurling across the other side of the room. She threw them again in a fury until they were unconscious.

Moving at an inhuman speed, she tied them to chairs and started moving through the lab, destroying everything in sight. She crushed the tables and burned the equipment. Lena watched from the doorway, covering her ears, mouth agape. As Kara moved through the room, a tornado of destruction, everything in her path was leveled to dust.

She felt the intensity of her rage soften, knowing Lena was safe. She went to her, then pulled her into a deep kiss. Lena pushed into it, as Kara briefly forgot she was Supergirl. She pulled away quickly.  

“Did I hurt you?” Lena choked.

“No, I couldn’t feel a thing. There must be a flaw in their artificial kryptonite. Nothing I imagine they can’t fix, which is worrisome. I didn’t know it could be fabricated.” Kara looked around as dust continued to settle in the room. “Are _you_ hurt?” She asked Lena.

“I’m fine. Just a car accident and a few quick punches to the face,” she smirked, reaching up to touch the cut on her forhead.

“May I fly you to the hospital?” Kara asked.

“I don’t need to go. Will you just take me home?” Lena asked, putting her hands around Supergirl’s neck.

“Yes,” Kara said, picking Lena up and flying out of the building, into the night sky. Flying so fast and high in the air, she often forgot, was very cold for humans. She felt Lena shivering and held her tighter. Kara swung her cape around to the front and wrapped Lena in it as she slowed, floating gently in the air.

Lena was burrowing her head into the nape of Kara’s neck, not looking below. Kara put her warm face to Lena’s cheek. “I promise I won’t drop you, if you want to look.” Lena secured her hold around Kara’s neck and opened her eyes. They were high above her apartment building. She could see the roof she would occasionally spend nights on, looking at stars. She let out a fascinated gasp.

“It’s beautiful, Supergirl,” she bit her bottom lip. “Thank you.” Lena gained confidence and let go of Kara’s neck, allowing Kara’s hands on her hips to be an adequate hold. She turned around on Kara’s feet so she was facing outward, still wrapped in the cape. A soft laugh escaped her lips. “Wow.”

Kara held Lena from behind securely, entranced by their proximity. Her mouth was watering at the smell of Lena, her senses teeming at Lena’s body pressed against her. She felt heat rising within, her breathing becoming more staggered at their closeness. She kissed Lena’s neck as she looked out at the city, up at the stars. Lena reached a hand behind her and ran it through Kara’s hair. She breathed heavily.

Kara kept an arm locked around Lena’s waist and let the other wander, between Lena’s breasts, up to grace the softness of her neck, her cheek, through her hair. Kara lowered them onto the roof of her building. When their feet touched the ground, Lena turned in Kara’s arms and kissed her urgently. She held Kara’s face between her hands as Kara’s wandered across Lena’s body.

Lena broke the kiss and took Kara’s hand, pulling her toward the door, racing them down the steps into her apartment. As soon as they were inside, she took Supergirl by the shoulders and slammed her against the door. She kissed her desperately, running her hands along her thighs, pushing against her.

“Aren’t you seeing someone?” Kara asked, pulling away from the kiss. Lena narrowed her eyes. She tilted her head curiously.

“Just you, Supergirl,” she answered with a smirk, continuing the kiss. At that, Kara shirked all worry of what it meant to be with Lena as Supergirl. All thoughts telling her it was a bad idea slipped away. How could Kara be upset that Lena was doing this when it was still Kara she was doing it with? She didn’t care what it meant, she needed her. Kara disappeared from Lena’s arms, and in the next second was gently unzipping her dress from behind. Lena smirked, facing the doorway.

It fell to the floor, and before Lena could make another move, Supergirl had unfastened her bra and slid off her underwear. She stood naked, blood and tears staining her face. She hadn’t ever felt so vulnerable and safe at the same time. Supergirl took her by the legs, picked her up and flew her across the apartment. She pinned her to a far wall, hovering off the floor.

She held her up with one arm, and put her fingers to Lena’s slick center with the other.

“You’re so wet,” Kara whispered in awe. Before Lena could answer, Kara thrust her fingers inside her. Lena moaned, putting her hands in Kara’s hair, pulling hard. Kara kissed her chest, then brought a nipple into her mouth, sucking, licking, kissing. She continued fucking Lena with a hunger she had to repress as Kara, for fear she’d reveal herself. She went deeper and harder, and she swore Lena had to force herself to breathe.  

Lena threw her head back against the wall, steadying herself on Kara’s shoulders. Kara pressed a hand to the center of Lena’s chest, holding her weight up as she slid down and put her mouth to Lena, eagerly, her fingers and tongue working in harmony. Kara could feel Lena’s pulse throbbing deep inside her, as if she were touching electricity.

“Yes, Ka- Supergirl, yes,” Lena begged, “Harder.” Her vision clouded behind closed eyes. She was enraptured by wholeness, by pain made pleasure, by the roughness of their movements maturing into tenderness. Lena’s orgasm lasted so long that she could feel herself begin to cry. She pushed Kara away so she could regain self-control.

Kara slowly let her down from the wall as she struggled to catch her breath. Once Lena recovered enough strength to stand, she put a finger to Supergirl’s suit.

“How do I,” she smiled, tugging at her cape weakly, “get this thing off?” Kara took a step back and whirled out of her suit in a second. Lena’s eyes went wide in wonder.

“Better?” Kara smiled sweetly. Lena looked at her body, nodding to herself. She wore what could have been a sad smile, but it was one of understanding and admiration. She leaned in and touched Kara, running her hands down her body as if she were a statue. She picked up Kara’s hand and ran her fingers over her palm gently. She turned her hand over and kissed her knuckles.

“You’re perfect,” she whispered. Kara shook her head, humbly. “I love your eyes,” Lena said, kissing her cheek. “They’re so unique.” She pressed her naked body against Kara’s, who inhaled sharply at the contact. “And your lips,” Lena held her chin, kissing her slowly, “are so soft.” She ran her tongue over Kara’s mouth. “I want to taste you.”

Kara bit back a moan and took Lena’s face to kiss her. Lena, with her hands on Kara’s shoulders, brought them down to the floor. She hovered over Kara, running her fingertips up and down her side, kissing along her collarbone. She leaned up to whisper in Kara’s ear, “Thank you for finding me.” She bit her earlobe gently, breathing out against her neck. “Thank you for saving my life,” she sighed into her skin. “Take anything you want from me,” she met Kara’s eyes, “I’m yours.”

Kara kissed her fervently, freeing soft moans into Lena. Lena separated Kara’s legs with her own and ran her tongue down her body, her hands firmly on Kara’s breasts. Lena licked Kara’s wetness, humming pleasure into her. Kara took one of Lena’s hands and held it tight, pressing them together on the floor. Lena pressed her fingers into Kara, eliciting another melodic cry. She looked down to Lena, her dark hair cascading over Kara’s legs, her careful movements, her green eyes looking up at Kara.

It wasn’t long before Kara came, crying out Lena’s name. Lena gently removed her fingers from Kara’s tightened walls and crawled up her body, leaving a kiss on her forehead. “You are the most precious thing in the world,” she whispered.

Kara held Lena as she indulged in the magnificence of Lena’s voice, Lena’s hands, her mouth, her eyes. She felt Lena’s breaths grow steadier as she fell asleep on Kara’s shoulder. Trying not to wake her, Kara carried her to her bed. She brought the covers over her shoulders. She flew into the kitchen and dampened a cloth, then brought it back to Lena and pressed it to her face, wiping away the stained blood. She left a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Redressing into her Supergirl suit, she walked onto the balcony. It was very late, and she knew she couldn’t stay the night with Lena as Supergirl. She would have to come check on Lena tomorrow as Kara. She stood on the edge and looked to the city below, breathing unevenly.

This is what it felt like to be afraid to fall.


	6. A Part of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds a way to bring the secret out of Kara.

Kara loved patrolling the city on Sunday mornings. People gathered outside churches dressed in bright colors with their families. Others met friends for brunch and sat on patios, soaking in the warm sun. The crime rate seemed to remain low, so Kara flew around for the joyous sensation of community.

What she didn’t like to see, however, was Lena Luthor in her office, juggling a stack of papers and a champagne glass of orange juice. She flew down to street level and changed into regular clothes. She entered a coffee shop, ordered pastries and drinks, and headed to L-Corp. Kara felt nervous about her confrontation with Lena. As far as Lena knew, Kara hadn’t attempted to reach her last night after the car accident. She tried to think of a good excuse, and felt the guilt of the situation crashing down on her.

She knocked on her door, and Lena answered, surprised to see her.

“Kara, come in! Good morning!” She smiled and turned, racing back to a filing cabinet to set down some papers, exchanging them for new ones. She appeared to be very busy.

“I brought you coffee and some treats,” she wanted to hug Lena, but she kept concentrating on her work. She wondered if she was upset.

“Thank you Kara, you’re an angel.”

“It’s Sunday! You shouldn’t be at work,” Kara said playfully.

“Well I’m not just going to enjoy a lazy Sunday when weapons are being made to use against Supergirl.” Kara looked at her in surprise. Lena kept talking. “I’m actually surprised that they failed. It isn’t that difficult to fabricate minerals these days. The problem is, it needs to be developed initially from samples of the real substance.” Lena flipped through papers with one hand and scrolled down a tablet with the other. Kara looked over and saw an empty pot of coffee. “I wish there were a way of knowing how to detect every trace of it on Earth, how to measure its lifespan, its explosive properties, because production of such an element is very dangerous. I think I’ll start to investigate how to create a device that-”

“Lena,” Kara interrupted her. Lena looked up at her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t check on you last night. Supergirl told me you were okay.” Kara said dejectedly. Lena’s face was one of pure disbelief.

“Are we really still doing this?” Lena put everything down and walked to Kara. “Don’t you trust me?”

“With what?” Kara was defeated. She felt herself giving up the act of concealing her identity while struggling to maintain it vocally.

“Come here, Kara,” Lena dragged Kara by the hand to her balcony. They stood in the sun, holding hands. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Because I trust you. And I won’t pretend like your secret is an easy one to tell, or say that I deserve to know, or deserved to know sooner. I understand why you didn’t tell me. I’m a private person, and I sympathize with secrecy to an extent. To an extent. But our situation is unique. People try to kill me often. My knowledge of who Supergirl is could only protect me,” Lena paused briefly. “I want to be there for you in all ways. I don’t want you to feel like you have to lead separate lives around me. It is rare that I let someone into my life, to get this close, and feel this connected so soon. I hate to think that you’re struggling, and balancing this dual identity while thinking that I’m playing with two different women.”

“So what you’re saying is…” Kara trailed off, hoping Lena would finish her sentence. She didn’t. Instead, Lena climbed up onto the ledge of the balcony. “Lena, what are you doing?” Kara lunged forward.

“I want you to be the one to tell me, Kara. It’s important that I know you trust me,” Lena glanced to the street below. Kara felt panic surge in her chest. Lena waited, but Kara said nothing. “Fine, I’ll make this easier,” Lena said. She leaned forward off of the balcony and let herself fall. She plummeted toward the city, screaming. Seconds later, Kara caught her in her arms and flew them back up to the balcony.

“Are you insane? You’re crazy! Lena, you could have died! You should have just asked me!” Kara yelled angrily. Lena was shaking, wiping tears from her eyes.

“That was way more terrifying than I thought it would be,” she paused. “I told you I’m reckless.”

“Never again, don’t you ever do that again! Don’t do that to me,” Kara was stomping her feet, waving her hands around in the air, clenching at her heart. Lena gathered composure and stood up, pulling Kara into a kiss. She started unbuttoning her shirt to reveal Kara’s suit beneath it. She put her hands on it firmly.

“How long have you known?” Kara asked.

“Oh, almost the entire time I’ve known you. You underestimate my intelligence, Kara. Plus, I’ve seen you naked, and no one else on the planet has a body like that.” Lena winked at her. Kara blushed and looked away.

“Well, I’m not supposed to tell people. J’onn is going to kill me. You’ll have to do paperwork,” she rambled.

“I won’t tell anyone, Kara. You have my word.” Kara let out a breath.

“I feel so relieved. I thought maybe you didn’t care about me that much, you know, as Kara. After last night.” Her eyes went wide.

“Kara, I care about you so much it scares me.” Lena touched Kara’s face gently. “Thank you for tucking me in, by the way,” she smirked. Kara ran a hand through Lena’s hair.

“I can’t believe that happened last night.” Kara shook her head.

“Me neither. Remind me never to chug beer before being kidnapped,” Lena laughed. “Talk about sobering up quickly. How are Maggie and Alex?”

“They’re still in the hospital. I talked to Alex this morning. Maggie’s all right, they just wanted to keep her overnight to make sure.”

“We should go. My driver David is there as well. I need to visit him. Oh, and give him a raise.” She looked into her office. “I’ve made enough progress for today. Maybe later I can catch you up on all my research over dinner,” Lena suggested.

“A date?” Kara bounced on her toes.

“So scandalous. A Luthor and a Super,” she gave Kara a playful grin.

 

 

They walked into the hospital room and Alex and Maggie were laughing together on the bed. Kara’s heart leapt at seeing how happy her sister looked. She took Lena’s hand and squeezed it snugly, pouring her feelings into the touch. Kara spoke first.

“I’m so glad you’re all right, Maggie.” The two turned to face them, pulled out of their own little world by Kara’s concerned voice. Alex jumped out of bed and ran to Lena, pulling her into a hug.

“And we’re so glad you’re all right. Supergirl told us what happened,” Alex said.

“She did, did she?” She turned to Kara, “Did you tell them about the lab you destroyed and the substance they’re creating?”

“We haven’t really talked details yet.” Kara looked at Alex guiltily.

“You know?” Alex asked Lena.

“Yes, and I already told Kara that I won’t tell a soul,” Lena stated resolutely. “I hope you all can trust me.”

“How’d you know?” Alex asked. Lena walked over to the hospital bed and stood beside Maggie. Alex and Kara walked up closely as well. Lena picked up Maggie’s hand. Maggie looked at her strangely, but let her hold it.

“Alex, would you know her hands anywhere?” Lena asked. Alex looked down and took Maggie’s other hand, pulling it up against her lips for a kiss.

“Yes.”

“What about her eyes?” Alex looked into Maggie’s brown eyes and smiled.

“Of course.”

“Do you love her?” Alex’s breath caught in her throat.

“I do,” she replied easily, in a whisper. The four of them shared a profound moment.

“Did she crack your eight-thousand-dollar headboard?” They all erupted into laughter. Kara buried her face in her hands.

“Ah, I’m pretending I didn’t hear that,” Kara covered her ears.

“Thank you, Lena. I trust you,” Alex said, still holding Maggie.

“Good, because I have a feeling we’ll be working together a lot here soon. I want to tell you about what we saw last night. Do you want to take a walk with me?” Alex nodded and the two left the room.

“Did you hear that, Little Danvers? Your sister loves me,” Maggie beamed.

“I’m too lucky for all this,” Kara said, sinking into the chair beside the bed.

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked.

“I mean, I’ve never felt like this before, so full. I have this fear that it’s all going to crash around me.”

“You sound like Alex,” Maggie replied.

“We’re just different from everyone else. We’ve spent years concealing parts of our lives, protecting each other. It’s difficult to get close to anyone when you have to lie about your family, your past, your biological makeup. I hate lying,” Kara waved a hand dismissively at the idea. “And now, our friends know, there’s the DEO, and we have you and Lena. You know Alex and I really haven’t had romantic relationships. You and Lena are firsts, and it scares me to think that all of this happiness could be lost, especially after the newness of instilling trust in people. We’ve learned not to, so it’s just, scary.” Maggie sat, nodding her head, listening. Kara met her eyes.

“Kara, I hear you. First of all, thank you for your trust. It means so much to me, as I’m sure it does Lena. I don’t know if I’ll be able to help you feel more secure in this, because while I’ve struggled with feeling like an outsider, your situation is truly unique. But, I tried not to fall for Alex in the beginning, and it was the dumbest thing I’ve ever done. I was scared she’d leave me before I even gave us the chance to try. We’re overcoming obstacles together, growing together, and it’s amazing. Your sister is amazing.  

“Love requires risk, especially for us. There will be struggle, but the happiness you’re feeling right now is worth it. If you’re afraid of it, move closer to it, challenge the fear. Lena and I may be a bit more seasoned, but let me assure you, there is _no one_ like you and Alex. So, I know it’s new for you, but it’s new for us too,” Maggie said. Kara leaned into her and snuggled her close. Maggie laughed softly.

“You’re the best, Maggie.” Kara said. She shifted in the bed and put her arms around Kara.

“Whatever happens, happens. Now, get me the hell out of here. I hate hospitals,” Maggie leaned forward and threw the blankets off of her, swinging her feet around the edge of the bed. “Throw me my clothes, would you?”

“Are you allowed to leave yet? Maybe you should stay.” Kara suggested, picking up the pile of Maggie’s clothes and handing it to her anyway. She walked into the bathroom, ignoring Kara’s objections, and came out a minute later, ready to go.

“Let’s go find our ladies,” she said. Kara shrugged and followed her.

The four of them visited Lena’s driver, who was surrounded by his family, and was also leaving the hospital that morning. Alex led Maggie back to her room, where they filled out paperwork so she was properly discharged. When they finished, they found Lena and Kara in the waiting room and all left together.

“I’m starving,” Kara said. “Does anyone want to get lunch?”

“Yes, that sounds great,” Alex said, looking to Maggie and Lena, who both nodded in agreement.

“Can you fly me there?” Maggie asked playfully.

“Oh, come back and fly me after her,” Lena begged. Kara pointed to Lena and gave her a stern look.

“You are cut off from such privileges after what happened this morning.” Kara’s face softened into a smile. Maggie and Alex looked at each other confused.

“Can we all just walk, please?” Alex asked, rolling her eyes, then smiling. Lena took Kara’s hand and laced their fingers together. She leaned into Kara’s shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kara and Alex’s phones both dinged at the same time. They pulled them out to look at the alert, then to each other. “What is it?” Maggie asked.

“An alert from the DEO. An alien escaped police custody and is targeting civilians,” Kara said, crinkling her brow.

“Did you get the coordinates, too?” Alex asked.

“Yeah. I’ll take care of this and meet you guys soon. Shouldn’t be long,” she said apologetically.

“Take your time. Please be safe,” Lena said. Kara pulled her into a kiss, and kept kissing her until Alex nudged her shoulder.

“Okay, okay, I’m going. Yeee! I’ll be back,” Kara sang as she disappeared behind a building and into the sky.

“This happens a lot, doesn’t it?” Lena asked.

“You’ll get used to it,” Maggie winked at her and continued down the street, pulling Alex behind her. Lena stood still and smiled. She was unsure if she should go home since Kara wasn’t there any longer. She didn’t have much experience in groups, and rarely felt welcome. She felt her anxiety mounting, but her thoughts were cut short when Alex turned around to call after her.

“Lena, come on!” She started after them, becoming a part of something.


	7. Oria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a refugee shelter is set on fire, Kara and Lena decide to foster an alien child.

When it came to cooking pancakes, Kara flaunted her excellence as often as she could. Lena woke up for work at 5:30 every morning, and therefore rarely took time to eat. Once Kara had started to sleep over, that changed. Kara would wake up, leave kisses all over Lena’s face, then bounce into the kitchen to start cooking.

On days when Kara was especially excited to be alive, Lena would silence her outspoken enthusiasm with a kiss. Her natural surge of energy in the morning could be overwhelming for Lena. Coffee always seemed to help.

However, one day, Kara didn’t have the vigor to get up. She buried her head further into the pillows and groaned when Lena stood out of bed to get ready. Kara spent most of the previous night out as Supergirl. When she returned in the early hours of the morning, she climbed into bed and fell right asleep against Lena, smelling lightly of smoke.

Lena sat on the bed beside Kara and ran a hand through Kara’s hair. “Are you okay, Kara?”

“I’m just tired,” she said in a broken whisper.

“Stay in bed, then. Can you take the day off?”

“It’s Saturday.”

Lena illuminated her phone to check the date. “Babe, it’s Friday.”

“Oh,” Kara opened her eyes and looked around. She wore a look of surprise. “When did I get home last night?”

“I didn’t look at the time. It was really late, though. Or, I suppose, early.” Kara sat up and let her head fall onto Lena’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay, darling?”

“I’m just disoriented. Last night was,” she trailed off.

“What happened?”

“I just- you can probably read it on the news.” She laid back down and rolled away from Lena. Lena pulled up her phone and scrolled through her news app until she saw the article. Her heart fell. Late in the night, a refugee shelter was set on fire. Two people died in the fire before Supergirl showed up. Kara arrived in time to save the thirteen others, including the daughter of the two parents that were killed. Lena knew the pain this would cause Kara, how defeated she must feel.

“Kara, it’s not your fault.” But before she could let the reassurance fully escape, Kara released a sob. Lena leaned into her and pulled her back up, brushing the hair out of her face. Kara patted her tears and tried to steady her breath.

“I should have been there earlier,” she wiped below her nose, shaking slightly. “They could have survived. And the little girl’s face when she saw them,” she started crying again and buried her face into Lena, who held her tight.

“It is not your fault, Kara. Do not ever, ever think that. If it weren’t for you, none of them would have survived,” she swallowed thickly, knowing there wasn’t much she could say to make Kara feel better. She just needed to be held.

So Lena held her as she cried, until she fell back asleep. She reached around Kara and texted her assistant Jess, asking her to cancel her meetings and clear her schedule. A few hours passed before Kara woke back up, groggily, unenthusiastically.

She brought her hands up to cradle Lena’s face, which was covered in a thin layer of sweat. “Oh geez, I’m making you hot!” She kissed her forehead before pulling herself out of her arms, fanning her off with her hands.

“It’s okay Kara, I don’t mind. Small sacrifices,” she winked.

“Maybe we should get a fan in here or something,” she looked at Lena with puffy eyes and a small smile. “Oh no, you’re late for work!”

“I called off today. You were right, it feels more like Saturday.” Kara’s heart swelled.

“I need to tell Snapper I’m sick or something. I can’t risk losing my job again.” Kara said, sitting up out of bed and grabbing her own phone. “Uh, oh. Is it okay if Alex,” a knock on the door cut her question short. She looked at Lena with the puppy dog eyes to which Lena was helpless.

“Your sister is always welcome here, you know that. I think she learned an invaluable lesson on knocking, though, after the last time,” Lena smirked. She was happy Alex had arrived. Lena was the one who texted her this morning anyway. Kara’s sister always cheered her up, and Lena knew she needed her at such a time.

Lena poured three mugs of coffee. Hugs were exchanged, and Kara lingered in Alex’s embrace. “I’m not complaining, but will I ever get a casual hug again?” Alex asked, patting Kara’s back assuredly.

“You almost drowned to death, and you expect me to be lazy in the longevity of a hug?”

“That was months ago, Kara. I know what’s really bothering you. We should talk about it. I don’t want you blaming yourself for this.”

“I know, Alex. I know it’s not my fault. I just wish I could have been there sooner. You know?” She stood out of the hug and took a cup of coffee, trying desperately not to start crying again.

“I do know. It’s hard. But you saved thirteen peoples’ lives last night, including that little girl.”

“Where are they now?” Kara asked.

“It turns out that some of the refugees were Trombusans, the little girl included. She’s three-years-old, and isn’t showing any signs of heightened strength or non-human ability. Her parents came here from Trombus. They were escaping a tragedy, and knew of a distant relative who had come to earth and found safety here.”

“I know that place,” Kara crinkled her brow.

“The Master Jailer was the last known Trombusan on Earth. Remember? Long chains, metal suit? You took him out a while ago,” Alex said.

“I remember! Oh,” Kara’s face fell, trying to process everything that had happened. “They came here to escape a catastrophe, but walked right back into a nightmare. I’d like to speak to the person who did this.”

Lena cut in. “What’s Trombus? I’m sorry, I’m just very curious and unaware.” Both the sisters turned her way.

“Oh, of course,” Kara stared. “Compared to Earth, it’s a very technologically advanced planet. It has a lot of similarities to Krypton, actually. It has a red sun, too.” Kara smiled for a very quick moment at the opportunity to discuss her homeland, but was then ripped back to reality. “Trombusans are identical to humans in appearance. I’m still surprised I couldn’t tell she was an alien last night, though. Usually I feel a connection of sorts. But then again, everything happened so fast.”

“We’re keeping the alien refugees in DEO safe houses for now. Hopefully she’ll have a home soon,” Alex said.

“And the man who started the fire?”

“Locked up in prison for life,” she said sternly. She put a hand out to squeeze Kara’s shoulder. “Do you want to come into the DEO today? I talked to J’onn and you obviously don’t have to, but if you wanted to touch base,” Kara put her hand up to Alex’s.

“I’d love to. But if I see that man I might kill him,” Kara said between gritted teeth.

“He’s not going to hurt anyone else. I know you feel vengeful, trust me, I do too. But it won’t do any good wasting energy on him. Let’s focus on helping the people who were saved.”

“What’s the girl’s name?” Lena asked quickly.

“Oria,” They all smiled. “Winn and I did the paperwork this morning. I don’t think she can speak much English yet. All we could get from her was her name and age. She’s very sweet Kara, you should come see her.”

Kara met Lena’s eyes and lingered a moment. Lena replied, as if reading Kara’s mind. “May I come as well?” Lena had been to the DEO a few times. First, to complete the confidentiality reports after finding out Kara was Supergirl, and the next few times to help Winn and Alex with technological problems that required her background and expertise. During her first couple of visits, a security team followed her around as if she were wearing a bomb vest. She understood, though, and didn’t complain.

“Of course, babe.” Kara went to her and kissed her on the cheek, smiling. “Right, Alex?”

“Please do. I’ll text J’onn and give him a heads up.” Alex knew that if Lena were with Kara, Kara would feel calmer, more composed, safer even. Alex understood the connection between them. She had it with Maggie. Therefore, she wouldn’t dare deny Lena’s presence anywhere.

Lena and Alex both jumped, startled, as Kara whirled into the bedroom and reappeared in just a few seconds, ready for the day. Lena rolled her eyes and set her coffee cup on the counter.

“Well, I’m going to need a few minutes. Should I meet you there?”

Kara’s cheerful grin lifted the corners of Lena’s lips into a defenseless smile. “No, of course not. I’ll wait. I just figured I’d clean up while you got ready. Teamwork!” She pumped her fist into the air.

“I see your alacrity has returned in full.” Lena gave Kara a peck on the lips and disappeared into the bedroom.

________ 

The DEO was bustling as the agents worked in the aftermath of the incident. The air felt lighter, and it seemed everyone walked with a spring in their step. Lena assumed protecting refugees was more rewarding work than detaining criminals. It seemed to be a good change for the agents.

Lena noted the distinctive feeling of being on the Danvers’ turf, as opposed to hers at L-Corp. She felt insignificance and humility that morphed into a tool she used when handling her own employees. Walking between Alex in her tactical gear, and Supergirl in her billowing cape, Lena felt more like a commoner in her pantsuit than ever before.

She smirked as all heads turned toward Supergirl, strutting power and courage. Sometimes she couldn’t believe that she was the person who unraveled that power, who could make her fall apart in her arms. Lena glanced over at Kara and thought about the last time they made love. She thought of Kara’s sweet taste and that remarkable thing she can do with her tongue.

“Ms. Luthor!” J’onn nearly yelled. “I’m going to start testing you for clearance into the labs.” Lena’s cheeks turned bright red. She still had to let J’onn read her mind before entering deeper parts of the facility. She had nothing to hide, so she’d always done so willingly. She did, however, struggle to keep her thoughts pure while Kara personified dominance.   

“Forgive me for that. Read away.” Lena closed her eyes and concentrated on something complex, she usually imagined a piano piece or a series of molecular formulas. Mind-reading still felt fictitious, as if Lena were playing a game with a child, until J’onn vocalized her thoughts.

“You’re free to go.” J’onn turned on his heels and let them pass through the sliding doors. They descended into the basement, further below ground than Lena thought the building would go.

The trio stepped out of the elevator and entered what the DEO was considering a safe house. There were glass walls separating the room into smaller spaces. Everything was concrete and steel, but the lights mimicked sunshine, which was a small advantage. Despite that slight addition of warmth, Lena felt a chill in the air. She knew the people must feel safer here than the previous shelter, but she doubted they were comfortable.

Alex led them to the area where Oria was being kept. They came upon a room with a bed and a few chairs. Lena saw the little girl, swinging her feet on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. It was a desolate sight, really. The DEO clearly wasn’t equipped to accommodate a child. She hoped that they could find an alternative, safe place for her to go until she found a forever home.

Lena thought back to the time she spent in an orphanage. At least there were other kids to keep her company before Lionel came to collect her and bring her to the Luthor mansion. Her heart went out to the girl.

“It’s sort of creepy down here, Alex,” Kara noted.

“We all agree, but this is what we can offer for now. This division of the DEO is new. Usually, refugees fade into society without proper preparation. They integrate in silence, in secret, unaware of a sounder option. We want them to have a safe arrival; a place where they can learn about the world before jumping into it. It isn’t healthy to assimilate with such immediacy and inexperience.

“We want to help them acclimate to the planet, while being able to maintain their culture in everyday life. As we get more funding, this division will be improved and expanded. I’m not a part of the team, but I do have experience fostering a young alien, and teaching her our earthly ways.” Alex nudged Kara, who swung her arm around Alex’s neck, pulling her close to kiss her cheek.

“I want to help as much as I can,” Kara said. The group walked up to the little girl’s room and peered through the glass wall. “I’m going to talk to her.”

Alex and Lena waited there, not wanting to overwhelm the girl. Lena watched as Kara crept in carefully. When the girl saw Kara, her eyes lit up in recognition. Kara kneeled in front of her and started speaking. Lena couldn’t tell what she was saying, but her heart leapt at Kara’s compassion. She was good with all people, including children. Lena just hadn’t had many opportunities to see her interact with young ones.

“Want to go talk to her?” Alex looked at Lena, breaking her concentration on Kara and Oria.

“In a minute.” Lena smiled back.

“Kara is great with children. Do you want to have kids one day?” Lena turned to Alex, shocked. Alex was stern until she noticed Lena’s surprise at her prompting. “I don’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s just…I’ve always wanted kids, I just never thought,” Lena bit her lip and looked back to Kara. “I just never thought I’d meet anyone who’d want to have them with me. I’m not so sure I’d be a great mother.”   

Before Alex could object, Kara waved them into the room excitedly. Lena followed Alex inside and took a seat in front of Oria.

“Oria doesn’t speak English, but she can understand me when I speak Kryptonian fairly well.” Kara’s face was bright. “You know how if you speak Spanish, you’re able to understand some Portuguese, or Italian? I’m guessing that Trombus has a similar tongue to that of Krypton. This is so exciting!” Kara squealed, then turned back to Oria and started speaking to her in her native language. Lena’s jaw dropped.

She shared her life and time with Kara. They slept together, shared meals, dreamt together, but never had Lena heard her speak her native language with such fluency. Sometimes, when Kara was angry, she’d whisper Kryptonian under her breath. Lena was always fascinated by it. It was mysterious and intriguing, a part of Kara she couldn’t understand.

Kara spoke, while Oria shook her head yes or no, or shrugged. “This is what I know so far,” she turned to Alex and Lena. “Like we thought, there was unrest on the planet. There was an explosion, I think. An explosion or a big wave,” Kara shrugged then continued. “They got here about a week ago. She doesn’t know any of the other refugees, even though a few others are from Trombus as well. It’s a big planet.” Kara smiled at Oria, trying to help her feel peaceful and hopeful. “I think we should speak English to her now, and if I have to, I’ll use Kryptonian. She should be able to catch on pretty quickly at this age.”

Alex leaned forward and said, “Hi Oria, remember me? My name is Alex,” she gestured to herself, “I’m Kara’s big sister. We are very happy you’re here with us, and we’re going to take good care of you.” Oria stared at her blankly. “Does she have any idea what I’m saying?” She asked Kara.

“Honestly, I’m not sure, but she will soon. She needs to be interacting with people. Alex, can she stay with me until the DEO figures out what to do next?” Kara begged. Alex gave Kara a pained look.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. Between work at CatCo and your Supergirl duties, will you have enough time?”

“I’ll make time. I do have super-speed. I never use it for work at CatCo, but that doesn’t mean I can’t start,” Kara winked playfully. She seemed so happy. Lena felt her happiness and desperately wanted to maintain it.

“I can help,” Lena interjected. “I know I work a lot as well, but I can take some time off, or maybe work from home. I have plenty of extra space in my apartment. I could transform one of the guest rooms into a nursery for a while.”

Kara looked at Lena as if she were the sun. “Really?”

“Sure. I don’t have much experience with kids, but if we work together, maybe we could,” Kara lurched forward and kissed Lena urgently, wrapping her arms around her neck so tightly Lena could barely move. “Kara, super-strength.”

“Don’t get too excited, ladies. We still have to clear this with J’onn. And it’ll only be temporary. Kara, you’re so young. Are you sure you want the responsibility of a child’s life in your hands right now?”

“Don’t scare Lena off, Alex. We can do it. Like I said earlier, teamwork. If Lena’s willing to help, then it makes me feel more confident. Please Alex, please.”

“We have to make sure it’s okay with Oria first. Then J’onn.” Alex looked serious, then let her face soften. “I do think that being in a home would be better than staying here, though. And we can work together. Maggie and I might be able to help, if need be.” Kara could see the gears turning in Alex’s head, coming to terms with the plan. “I’ll go talk to J’onn,” Alex said, speeding out of the room in a spirited jog. Kara smiled at Lena.

“I’ll text my assistant and send her a list of things to buy,” Lena added. “She’s three right? I’m not sure what a three-year-old needs,” she waved a hand, dismissing her own thought. “I’ll figure it out. I’ll have the stuff delivered tonight. I insist on paying for everything.” Lena was already typing furiously on her phone.

“Oria, do you want to come stay with me for a while?” Kara said, then repeated the phrase in Kryptonian. Oria shook her head with gentle agreeability. She was shy, and reminded Lena a bit of herself when she was young. “This is my girlfriend, Lena,” Kara gestured. Lena tucked her phone into a pocket and kneeled down to Oria’s height. “We’re going to stay at her apartment. I love her very much, and I know you will too.”

Lena held Kara’s gaze. They had been together for a while now, but hadn’t explicitly proclaimed their love. It was understood, but not yet stated officially. Her heartrate spiked and she drew a sharp breath. She did love Kara, more than anything.

Kara mouthed the words, “are you okay?” and Lena nodded quickly. Unsure of what to do, she put a hand on Oria’s shoulder. Oria stepped forward and pressed her forehead to Lena’s, placing her hands on either side of her head. Lena returned the gesture, a bit awkwardly at first. After a couple seconds, Oria stood back upright.

“That must be a Trombusan greeting,” Kara whispered eagerly. “Talk to her if you’d like.” Lena seemed hesitant, but she started anyway.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry about what happened to your parents. I’m going to help as much as I can.” Oria seemed transfixed by Lena’s voice. Kara urged her to keep talking with a nod. “So, um, this is Earth. It’s the third planet from our sun. It was formed about 4.5 billion years ago. We have one moon, which is roughly 385,000 kilometers away,” Lena looked to Kara for help as words spewed from her mouth. Kara laughed, the most melodic and perfect laugh. Lena smiled helplessly. 

“We can teach her all about the solar system when we get her out of here,” Kara put her arm on Lena’s thigh for comfort. Truthfully, Lena was terrified to have even the transitory responsibility of a child. She marched herself right into the situation, though, which made her question her own sanity. But, she knew that if it made Kara happy, it was the right thing to do.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lena asked Kara.

“I think it’s best for her. How do you feel? I don’t want to push you into anything.”

“I think you’re the best person for her to be around.” Lena smiled. “For a few days, right?”

“Just until they can figure out another plan,” Kara brushed her fingertips lightly across Lena’s face. Lena felt calmer at her touch.

“Okay, then.” Lena said.

“Okay then,” Oria repeated. Kara and Lena locked eyes in shock. Kara bounced on her toes and smiled.

“See? She’ll learn in no time.” Kara kissed both girls on the cheek.

Alex and J’onn reappeared a few moments later. When they came into the room, Oria quickly backed between Kara’s legs.

“Lena, could I speak with you for a moment?” He asked. She stood up to face him.

“Of course.” She replied, following him out of the room.

She didn’t know if he liked her or not, and definitely wasn’t sure of his thoughts on her dating Kara. Kara always swore by his approval of Lena, but she still felt intimidated by him. He was Kara’s family, and Lena wanted to find a balance of strength and dignity when interacting with him.

“Are you financially equipped to handle a child?”

“I’m financially equipped to handle thousands of children,” she replied. An inner voice told her to tone down the sarcasm. Sometimes she simply couldn’t avoid it. She had to keep her wits up as a Luthor.

“This is new to us at the DEO, so there’s not yet a formal procedure for dealing with the release of refugees that aren’t legally under our care. Keep this in mind as we interact.”

“Yes sir.”

“This is a temporary situation. Furthermore, we are not yet able to know when we’ll have an alternate place for her. We will be devotedly searching for openings at orphanages around the country that are willing to house alien children. Until we find a place for her, we will leave her under the joint care of you, Lena Luthor, and Kara Danvers. I need you to fill out this paperwork before she can be released.”

“And when do you think we’ll be able to take her to my place?” Lena asked as she read the paperwork.

“Immediately,” he answered.

Lena nearly choked at his reply. She glanced over at Kara, who wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that she was listening in. Kara smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

J’onn spoke again. “I know you’re worried, Lena, but your fear is misallocated. You are a compassionate, hard-working person that I have grown to trust as a colleague and friend. I know I don’t always come off as warm and welcoming, especially here at the DEO, but I see what Kara sees in you. She is like a daughter to me, and I want you to know, firstly, that I approve of your relationship, and secondly, I have faith that you will be a great guardian for Oria during her transition. If I didn’t believe this, I would not be going through with it.”

Lena stood, astounded by the affectionate, yet unexpected speech. “Thank you, J’onn. Thank you for trusting me.” She finished the paperwork and rejoined Kara and Alex in the room.

“Okay, we can leave. Does she have belongings?” Lena asked.

Alex shook her head. “Everything she did have was destroyed in the fire.”  

Lena perked up. “No problem. That, I can handle.” She turned to Kara, unsure of what to do next. Kara picked Oria up, who then buried her head into Kara’s neck, holding on tightly as they walked upstairs into the main lobby of the DEO. Kara got changed into her normal clothes and carried Oria outside into an SUV that transported all three of them to Lena’s penthouse apartment.

Kara put Oria down in the entrance way of Lena’s apartment. She looked so little standing in the huge room. “Welcome to our home, Oria. Make yourself at home.”

“Our home, huh?” Lena shot Kara a sideways smile. Kara turned to Lena and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into a kiss. Lena leaned into the kiss, deepening it, finally able to hold Kara as closely as she had wanted to all day.

“Lena, thank you for doing this. I know you weren’t expecting all of this to happen today. Heck, I wasn’t either. I deeply appreciate it.” Kara clutched her chest. “And you! I appreciate you more than anything.” Kara had tears forming in her eyes.  

“Kara, I’m in love with you,” Lena stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. “I would do anything for you.”

Tears fell from Kara’s eyes as she blinked. “I’m in love with you too, Lena. I have been for a while. I thought it might be too soon to say it. I didn’t want to scare you away. I’ve never felt this…this much before. Sorry for rambling, I just,” Lena silenced her outspoken enthusiasm with a kiss.

“You know, if you want, this could be our home. You certainly won’t be staying at your place while she’s here.” Lena gestured to Oria, who was wrapped around Kara’s leg. “Would you like to move in with me?”

“Really, Lena? Are you sure it’s not too soon?” Kara asked, ever the double-checker.

“Yes, Kara. I’m sure,” she smiled back. “Anyway, you know what they say about lesbians.”

“No. What do they say?” She tilted her head innocently. “It’s a joke isn’t it?”

“Never mind, my love. Never mind. We’ll figure out the logistics of moving you in tomorrow. Maybe as we get her set up, we can bring your things here too. I could hire a team right now, actually.”  

“I could move out of my apartment in an hour. I do have super powers.”

“Is that right?” Lena put her hands on Kara’s chest and quirked an eyebrow. “You’ll have to show me what you can do later,” she winked. They looked down at Oria.

“Maybe it’s best that she doesn’t know English yet,” Kara said. She bent down and picked Oria up, holding her up over her head like she was flying. She let out a playful scream.

“Be careful, Supergirl,” Lena shook her head.

“Breakfast for dinner? I feel like making pancakes,” Kara chanted from the other room.


	8. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena discover some of Oria's unique qualities. Then they have some quality time of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

As Kara wiped Oria’s hands clean of syrup, the doorbell rang. Lena put the soapy dishes down in the sink and went to answer it. Her assistant Jess was most likely stressed beyond belief at the task Lena had given her, suddenly, randomly, to order and have delivered a bedroom set, clothes, and toys for a toddler. But Jess didn’t ask questions. She efficiently completed her work without voicing a single complaint. For this reason, Lena was eternally grateful.

However, she was also very surprised. When she opened the door, a delivery team began rolling in dollies of boxes. She shot Kara a disbelieving look at the quantity. Oria wrapped her arms around Kara and burrowed into her neck.

“Where do you want all this?”

“You can follow me,” Lena replied, leading them back to one of the more sparsely decorated guest rooms. Kara followed them in with Oria hanging around her neck. Lena tipped the delivery team, ushered them out the door, and rejoined Kara and Oria in the crowded room.

“It’s getting late. We better get started on all of this so she can get to bed. You know what, we won’t finish tonight. Maybe she can sleep in the big bed, and tomorrow,” Lena’s plan was cut short.

“Or, if you gave me a while in here alone, I could set it up. I don’t want to heavily rely on my super-speed, especially with a little one around, but I’m just too excited to see what all of this is.” Kara smiled, detaching Oria from her neck. “I’m going to set up your room tonight, while you play with Lena,” she scooted her over to Lena.

Lena shook her head to object. “Kara, I can’t. I don’t know what to do,” she whispered. “Can’t we stay in here?”

“I don’t know if using my powers in front of her is such a good idea. Plus, it might be dangerous. At the rate I want to do this, I’d feel better about not having a little one running around in here. I’ll hurry, and you can play with her out there. Don’t worry, babe.”

Lena looked at her nervously, but agreed. She took Oria’s hand and led her back into the kitchen. She picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter. They looked at each other, neither one sure what to do.

Considering the lack of affection in her childhood, Lena didn’t feel equipped to comfort or entertain a three-year-old. Oria blinked up at her, and she couldn’t help but wonder how she was feeling. She was surprisingly composed, but probably confused. Lena ran a hand through one of the girl’s loose red curls.

“So, Oria,” Lena started. “What’s your favorite animal?” Oria sat quietly, still not breaking eye contact. Lena stopped herself and shook her head. She obviously wouldn’t know earth creatures yet. She glanced around the room for a distraction and saw the maple syrup.

She rushed to a cupboard and grabbed a large cylindrical cup. She gathered the syrup, the dish soap, a cup of water, vegetable oil, and a jar of honey shaped like a bear. She didn’t know much about kids, but she knew some basic chemistry tricks that could keep one distracted.

“Everything around us is made up of matter. All matter is composed of atoms, but they’re so little we can’t see them. Here we have a variety of different substances, all liquids. These substances have physical properties, like mass, volume, and density,” she held up the bear jar of honey. “Density is the mass of a substance per unit volume. This is honey. Can you say honey?” Lena waited for a reply, but Oria remained silent. She continued, “of all these liquids, it has the highest density. It’s the heaviest, so we’re going to pour it into the cup first.” Lena poured the honey into the cup as Oria watched.

“Next, we pour in the maple syrup, the liquid with the second highest density.” Lena poured the syrup over a spoon into the cup. “See how the two substances remain separated? Cool, right?” Lena awkwardly laughed to herself. “Now, the soap, then the water, then the oil.” Lena finished carefully pouring the rest of the liquids into the cup.

“Voila, we made a density column,” Lena smiled as she held the cup up for Oria to see. “Do you understand?” Oria reached out for the cup and took it from Lena’s hands. She put it up to her mouth as if to drink it. “No, no, no, you can’t drink that!” Lena took the cup back and poured it down the sink. “Dumb, Lena. Bad idea.” She went to the fridge to get out orange juice. “Are you thirsty?”

While Oria drank the juice, Lena calculated their next move. Besides science, Lena could teach Oria about one of her other favorite things. She swooped her up and carried her over to the piano. She began to play a song with Oria on her lap. “This is a piano. It makes music. This music is jazz.”

Lena played a riff and Oria smiled up at her. Lena was taken aback by the positive reaction she got, so she played again. Oria laughed up at her, a joyous sound. “Okay, you like jazz,” Lena smiled. “Want to try?” Lena took Oria’s hand and put it against the keys, pushing down gently. “You can play, too.” Lena leaned down and kissed her head.

Oria took Lena’s hands and pushed them back to the keys, then folded her own in her lap. Lena played a short riff as she bounced Oria up and down, keeping rhythm. She played it again. Oria watched intently, mesmerized by her fingers on the keys. She played the same riff a few times before deciding it was time for something new. She figured watching a movie would help develop language skills, so Lena got up and put Oria on the piano bench as she went to the television.

Before she could cross the room, she heard the same riff she had just played several times. She swung around and saw Oria smiling back at her. She ran back to the piano. “Did you just play that? Can you please do that again?” Oria didn’t respond. Lena mimed playing the piano, and Oria put her hands up and played it again.

“Oh my God. Kara!” In a second, Kara was behind them.

“Did she just play that?” Kara asked in astonishment.

“Yes.”

“Oh, Rao. Really?” Kara couldn’t believe it. Lena mimed to Oria again to play and she repeated the phrase. They stared at each other in disbelief before Lena broke out into surprised laughter.

“She’s a prodigy!” Lena said, covering her mouth, trying not to scare Oria with her reaction.

“Maybe her mental physiology fosters rapid learning. We don’t know much about Trombusans, but maybe her mind is acting as a sort of a super power, or at least an obvious distinction from human children.”

“Is that possible? What am I talking about? You shoot lasers out of your eyes. Anything is possible.”

“Let me try again,” Lena said as she sat down and played something a little bit more complex. “Now you play,” she said as she mimed the piano. Oria repeated the line of music almost perfectly. Her little hands had to stretch to reach the keys. Lena looked at Kara with her mouth agape.

“Good job, Oria. You’re very good at playing piano,” Kara encouraged her with praise. Lena stood up and dragged Kara aside.

“Oh my fucking god, Kara.”

“Whoa, Lena, language!” She gestured to Oria, who was seated at the piano, looking at the keys.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just so stunned,” Lena smiled. “I’m going to teach her chess, and I bet she’ll know the intricacies of the English language in no time at all. I could teach her French. I’ll read to her. What book should I read? I might as well start with a classic.” She went to the bookshelf on the other side of the room.

“Reading to her would be great,” Kara said. Lena turned toward Kara with a book in her hand and caught her staring.

“What?” Lena asked.

“I love you so much, do you know that?”

“I love you too,” Lena leaned into her and kissed her. “Are you almost done with the room?”

“Yes. Jess was,” Kara searched for a word, “thorough, in her order. We might as well open a daycare,” Kara laughed. “It’s a shame all of this will have to be sold after she leaves.” They looked over to Oria.

“I’ll donate it. But let’s not think about that right now. Let’s just enjoy the moment,” Lena replied, running her hands through Kara’s hair. “Do you need help with the room? A little extra muscle,” Lena winked.

“Give me ten minutes and it’ll be ready.”

“Deal,” Lena said. She kissed her cheek and went to Oria, picking her up and taking her to the couch, where she read to her from _Mrs. Dalloway_ for the remainder of the time it took Kara to finish the room.

“Okay, time for bed,” Kara came in and picked up Oria, putting her on top of her shoulders. Lena put her hands on Kara’s waist and spanked her butt as they walked down the hall.

It was incredible to have an entire room built and arranged perfectly in one hour, by one person. It was still new to Lena, the magic of Kara’s abilities. She walked into the room and gasped. She immediately whipped out her phone to take pictures. She sent them to Jess, thanking her for her hard work. She also explained the situation so Jess wouldn’t think she was hiding vital information from her.

Oria walked around the room and looked at everything, brushing her fingertips across the surfaces. She was most intrigued by the corner of toys. There was a train set already built, Legos organized in bins, and a whole pile of stuffed animals. Oria went over to them and picked up a little bear. She ran back to Lena and held it up.

“Honey,” she said. Lena’s stared back. Oria said it again, trying to prompt a response. “Honey!” Lena smiled in realization.

“Yes, honey! Good job,” Lena smiled, turning to Kara. “Remember when you made me buy that bear-shaped honey jar? Well, I was teaching her about density and taught her the word.”

Kara smiled vibrantly. “Oria, this is a bear. A bear eats honey. But you can call this one Honey if you want. People on Earth name everything,” Kara laughed and looked to Lena, as if they were sharing a joke. Lena briefly pondered the ironic disparity between that of her upbringing and the present moment. For years she endured anti-alien rhetoric from her family, but she now found herself sharing a room with two aliens, adorably discussing earthly customs. Somehow it felt seamless.

“Should we give her a bath before bed?” Lena asked.

“Yes. Good idea, my love. I’ll go get it started,” Kara ran down the hall to the bathroom and started running the water.

“Kara is going to give you a bath. I’m going to pick out some pajamas for you,” she spoke to Oria, not knowing if she understood. Kara came back into the room and got Oria. Lena went to the dresser and found drawers full of perfectly folded clothes. How could she thank Jess and Kara?

She chose a pair of pants and a t-shirt that had two cartoon girls and a snowman on it. She chuckled at the strangeness of it as she laid it out on the bed. Suddenly, she heard a shriek from the other room. A soft cry rapidly escalated into a scream. She rushed into the bathroom.

“I didn’t know the water was too hot,” Kara covered her ears and winced in pain at the loudness of Oria’s alarming cries. “I put her in the water and she freaked out. It doesn’t feel hot to me!”

“It’s okay, Kara,” Lena picked Oria up and bent down to feel the water in the bathtub. It was scorching. She unplugged the drain as she held a crying Oria, snug in an oversized towel.

“I can’t do this,” Kara said, shaking her head in anger at herself.

“Don’t say that. Did you not expect challenges? Lesson number one, learned. You wanted teamwork, but you’ve been doing everything yourself. I’ll give her a bath so I can make sure the temperature isn’t too hot,” Lena reassured her with a hand on her knee.

“Okay, I’ll be in the other room,” Kara sped away.

Once the bathtub was drained and refilled, Oria had stopped crying. Lena lifted her in, after proving to her that it wasn’t too hot anymore. She bathed her as quickly as she could, as it seemed she was not fond of water.

Lena carried Oria, freshly cleaned and bundled in a towel, to her bedroom, where Kara was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

“Look who’s all clean?” Lena gestured for Kara to join them, then whispered to her under her breath, “that was not easy. I don’t think she likes to be in water.”

“Thank you, Lena. You’re great with her,” Kara said as she slid the pajamas over Oria’s head.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Lena replied. Kara found a brush and started to pull it through Oria’s hair very gently. Lena detected her worry in brushing too hard, and offered to take over, making no deal of it.

Kara tucked Oria into the bed and started tickling her. Luckily, she laughed and responded playfully. Lena loved watching Kara interact with a child, it was so sweet; another side of Kara that Lena hadn’t seen.

Once Oria settled down, Lena and Kara snuggled in on either side of her. Kara ran her hands through her little red curls and started humming a lullaby. Lena watched her, impressed by her intonation as a singer, and tenderness as a woman. Oria seemed to be falling asleep, but after a few moments, she spoke quietly, in what Lena guessed was a question.

“Can you say that again?” Kara asked gently, holding a hand to her ear to signal that she didn’t understand. Oria repeated the phrase in her language. Kara’s face fell, and she reached out to take Lena’s hand. “I think she wants to know where her parents are,” she said.

“Oh.” Lena didn’t know how to handle it. Kara spoke in what sounded like strained Kryptonian as Lena was haled back to a similar memory of her youth. As a four-year-old, she struggled to understand the concept of death. The irreversibility didn’t compute. It took time to finally fathom the permanence of her mother’s passing, and by the time she did, she was living with Lillian, calling her mother. Lena felt sorrow at her past, but when shouldered next to someone who lost everyone and everything she ever knew, she was given strength.

Kara spoke to Oria, fighting to hold back tears, but remaining intact as she explained what happened as best she could. Lena put a hand up to cup Kara’s cheek and Kara met it with her own. She kissed her palm gently then laced their fingers together. Oria nodded, seeming to grasp the skeleton of the scenario. There was a long stretch of silence as the three of them lay staring up at the ceiling. When Oria fell asleep, they flipped off the lights and crept into their room.

“That is heavy,” Kara said quietly. 

“Yeah, it is.”

“I like mothering with you, though,” Kara smiled sweetly. Epitomized sunlight, the smile Lena fell in love with.

“Kara, I’m worried about attachment,” Lena grabbed her hands.

“I promise I won’t get attached to her,” she whined. “Well, at least I’ll try not to.”

“No, Kara, not you. I’m worried I will get attached. She’s amazing,” Lena closed her eyes and let her head fall onto Kara’s shoulder. “Anyway, let’s go to bed.” She pulled away, but Kara caught her hand.

“You are amazing, Lena. And I’d love to go to bed with you,” Kara smirked, pumping her eyebrows. She had a way of pulling Lena out of despondency. Her lighthearted charm, in spite of her past, was unbelievable. Where did she keep pain?

“I do want to show you something first,” Lena stepped away from Kara and pulled off her shirt, tossing it to the ground. She stripped down completely while Kara watched, biting her lip. Smiling deviously, Lena disappeared into the bathroom.

Kara gave it about five seconds before chasing in after her. Lena caught her by the collar of the shirt and pressed their lips together. She held Kara against the door as she unbuttoned her shirt, unfastened her pants, undressed her completely. Kara cradled Lena’s face between her hands, then ran her fingers through thick, black hair.

She brought her hands to Lena’s neck, barely touching her skin, tracing her fingers down her chest. She felt Lena’s body responding hurriedly. Her heartrate increased and her breaths fell into short intervals. Kara got a thrill out of the instantaneous effect she had on Lena. She pulled out of the kiss and looked into Lena’s eyes.

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” she kissed her again.

“Prove it,” Lena teased. Kara flipped them around faster than Lena could have blinked, pushing her against the door. Lena let out a small squeal as they switched places.

Kara leaned down to kiss her breasts, then her stomach, before gently falling onto her knees. She brought Lena’s leg over her shoulder, looking up at her with dark eyes. She dragged her nails down Lena’s sides to her waist, holding her so firmly that Lena thought she might bruise.

Kara took a moment to enjoy the way Lena’s soft inner thighs felt on her cheeks before kissing them, running her tongue upward until she could taste Lena’s excitement. Kara felt Lena’s leg tighten around her, pulling her in harder, encouraging her. She began fucking her tenderly, careful not to hurt her. Lena pulled her in harder still.

“Please, Kara,” she begged. Kara plunged three fingers deep into Lena before she finished saying her name. She inhaled sharply, then released a breathy moan in the form of some unintelligible vulgarity. Kara’s hand wandered the length of Lena’s body, the tips of her fingers creating chills across her skin, varying between soft touches and slow scratches.

Lena’s head fell into the door as she grinded against Kara’s face. She put one hand in Kara’s hair and one on the door frame for support. Lena tried to stifle her cries as she got closer to the edge, but once Kara started to effectively vibrate her tongue, she couldn’t hold back. She released all of the repressed energy, need, and thirst for Kara that she’d been anguished by all day.

She trembled, almost collapsing before Kara stood up to hold her. Lena opened her eyes and met Kara’s; the most beautiful and trusting. Kara brought their foreheads together and rested her nose beside Lena’s. She rubbed her thumb across Lena’s cheek. She drew in Lena’s breath, brushed the hair out of her face. She kissed her so gently, as if to communicate all that she felt for Lena in one gesture.

“You do love me,” Lena whispered.

“Too much, I’m afraid.”  

“I still have to show you something,” she took Kara’s hand and led her to the bathtub. “A child’s skin is more sensitive than an adult’s. I like to take steaming, hot baths.” She spoke as they kneeled in front of the big tub. She turned the faucet on halfway. “However, this setting is good for Oria. Ask her how it feels before putting her in next time,” Lena said, smiling at Kara. “Now, this is what I like.” She turned the faucet hotter.

 “Thank you. I’ll know better next time.” Kara wore a look of regret.  

“No worries,” Lena nudged Kara’s shoulder, which only made her propel herself backward. Once the tub was full, Lena climbed into it and hummed her comfort. “Aren’t you going to join me?”

Kara climbed in on top of Lena and straddled her hips. The water level rose around them. Lena brought her hands up to Kara’s neck, and pulled her down for a kiss. She slipped her tongue into Kara’s mouth and licked slowly, sending a surge of heat through Kara’s body. Kara leaned forward and felt Lena’s thigh between her legs.

She started to grind her hips against Lena, closing her eyes to concentrate on controlling her strength. Lena dragged Kara’s bottom lip through her teeth. She grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and yanked it back, exposing Kara’s neck. She bit hard and sucked on her impenetrable skin, as Kara rocked her hips into Lena, groaning quietly.

“What do you want baby?” Lena whispered into her ear as water splashed around them like waves.

“I want you inside me,” Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena, who quickly shoved her hand between Kara’s legs. She thrust her fingers into Kara, mimicking her pace, not breaking eye contact. “Yes, that feels so good, Lena, yes,” Kara breathed. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena’s neck and brought her other hand down to touch herself.

Kara cried out louder with each roll of her hips. She shuddered on top of Lena, who was breathing heavily as they moved, their breasts rubbing together in a mixture of sweat and water. As their lips were barely touching, Lena whispered, “I love you Kara, I love you.” Kara clenched around her fingers and trembled, tossing her head back in response to the sweeping feeling of coming apart.

Lena slowed her movements as Kara rode out her orgasm. When she finished, she snuggled against Lena’s chest and listened to her heartbeat gradually drop. It wasn’t long before she stood up out of the bath and pulled Lena along with her. The two crawled into bed and instantly entwined in the middle.

“What a long day,” Lena said in a slow sigh. She waited for a response, but Kara was already asleep. Lena leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Goodnight, Supergirl.”


End file.
